Un Chef protège les siens
by RanxShin59
Summary: La bataille fait rage au sanctuaire. Drago déploie son armée pour le pouvoir des dragons. Sur son chemin, vient un jeune homme sur une furie nocturne. Pour l'anéantir, il faut exploiter ses faiblesses. Sa faiblesse : Astrid Hofferson. Drago décide alors de la tuer. Mais la viking ne se laissera pas faire et les dragonniers devront montrer toutes leurs forces pour vaincre. Hiccstrid
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêts pour une nouvelle histoire x) Bon d'accord, j'ai deux autres fics déjà JE SAIS JE SUIS AU COURANT ! mais "Maltraitance" est finie et il me reste donc "Je te sauverai" à écrire. OUI JE SAIS QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ LA SUITE, J'Y TRAVAILLE. Mais bon, j'ai eu pas mal d'idées dernièrement avec cette nouvelle histoire, donc voilà ... Oui je suis au taquet en ce moment XD**

* * *

 **Alors parlons peu parlons bien ! Cette histoire se passe pendant le film 2 et notamment lors de la bataille au sanctuaire, juste avant qu'Harold n'essaye de raisonner Drago et que Krokmou ne soit contrôlé.**

 **Dans cette histoire, on aura de l'action (beaucoup d'action), des combats, du suspense, du drame, de l'amitié et de l'amour (Hiccstrid forever ! :p) et du sexe ... peut être ... surement XD M'enfin si ça devait arriver ça sera à la fin XD**

 **Cette fic devra être plus "soft" que les autres ... enfin au début ... Normalement ... Vous commencez à me connaitre depuis XD Bien sûr qu'il y aura des morts et beaucoup de drama. Ca va de soit. Mais il y aura aussi du Hiccstrid et un HArold badass donc ça compense. Et il devrait avoir encore 10 et 15 chapitres.**

 **Voili voilou** **bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : La fin de la diplomatie**_

La bataille fait rage au sanctuaire. Drago combat les dragons sauvages avec sa propre armée de dragons. Les pièges s'activent dans tous les sens. Même l'alpha est sorti du sanctuaire pour se battre. C'est à ce moment là, que Drago a sorti son propre dragon pour tuer l'alpha et ainsi prendre sa place. Mais, en attendant, la guerre est sanglante entre dragons. Mais, Drago n'a pas prévu que des dragonniers se seraient cachés dans ses pièges pour combattre contre lui. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Il gagnera et il anéantira tous les dragons. Il se le jure.

C'est alors qu'après une destruction d'un de ses pièges, il voit une furie nocturne avec un dragonnier.

« C'est donc le maître des dragons ? »

Drago sourit à cette pensée, et il repense à ce que cette jeune femme lui a dit plus tôt. Il la cherche du regard, car il sait qu'elle est là, à combattre. Il repère un dragon vipère, et sur le reptile, deux cavaliers : le traître Eret, et cette fameuse femme blonde. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Il s'avance vers un de ses pièges et vise le dragon.

* * *

Astrid, avec l'aide d'Eret – qui dirige Tempête – détruisent les pièges les uns après les autres, libérant les dragons au passage. Lorsqu'ils ne les détruisent pas, ils évitent les tirs des hommes de Drago, qui essayent de les abattre.

Alors qu'ils viennent de détruire un nouveau piège, libérant un grogne boiteur, ils n'ont pas vu le piège qui s'abat sur eux. Et avant qu'Astrid ou Tempête ne réagisse, ils se retrouvent pris au piège dans un filet de chaînes en métal, et Tempête ne pouvant plus voler, ils s'écroulent avec fracas sur le sol. À cause de la violence de la chute, Astrid et Eret ont été projeté hors de Tempête, et Eret a été pris au piège par des morceaux de glace, ce qui lui bloque totalement les jambes. Tempête, elle, essaye de se débattre, mais elle est complètement coincée, et elle ne peut même pas se relever. Elle est complètement clouée au sol. Quant à Astrid, elle a atterri quelques mètres plus loin de sa dragonne. Elle est toujours couchée, mais commence à se relever doucement, en s'aidant de ses bras. Elle secoue la tête pour retrouver ses esprits – étant un peu sonnée par la chute. Et alors, qu'elle commence à se relever, une douleur la fait s'arrêter. Elle touche ses côtes à l'endroit où la douleur a surgi. Elle a sans doute des côtes fêlées ou cassées. Elle se met à genoux pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Elle voit donc sa dragonne totalement prise au piège et clouée au sol, et plusieurs mètres plus loin, Eret coincé sous des morceaux de glace. Et après, elle regarde devant elle. Et là elle se fige sur place. En effet, depuis sa chute, Drago s'est avancé doucement et avec menace vers elle, avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage, à vous faire trembler. Puis, à un moment, Drago détourne son regard pour regarder Eret, son sourire ayant disparu.

« Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard. » dit il sous un ton menaçant.

Et il reporte son attention sur Astrid, son sourire revenu. Sentant le danger, Tempête s'agite sous les chaînes, mais c'est en vain. Elle ne peut même pas utiliser ses épines pour protéger Astrid. Mais la jeune viking sent également le danger. Il est encore plus terrifiant et dangereux que lorsqu'ils se sont croisés quand ils se sont fait prendre. Elle essaye de prendre sa hache, mais elle remarque qu'elle n'est pas à proximité d'elle, mais quelques mètres derrière. Alors, elle regarde avec inquiétude Drago, se met en position accroupie, prête à bondir loin de lui. Drago ricane à l'attitude de la jeune fille, mais ceci est le feu vert pour Astrid de bouger et elle saute en arrière pour attraper sa hache. Mais Drago l'imite et il se retrouve bientôt à proximité d'elle. Astrid a fini par attraper sa hache et à se défendre de Drago, mais lorsqu'elle se retourne vers lui, il frappe, avec sa lance le bras de la jeune femme, qui maintient la hache. Celle ci se retrouve à plusieurs mètres d'Astrid, qui regarde sa hache partir – dans le feu de l'action – avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec Drago, qui lui donne un coup avec sa lance sur son visage – lui laissant une marque – ce qui lui fait perdre l'équilibre et tombe en arrière. Tout ça, avec une telle rapidité, que personne n'a pu réagir. Pour finir, pour la relever, il l'agrippe par la gorge et commence à la soulever. Astrid – en grimaçant – attrape par réflexe la poigne de Drago et essaye de se dégager, mais c'est en vain.

« ASTRID ! » hurle Eret en essayant de se dégager de la glace.

« Comme on se retrouve, gamine. Je te croyais morte, mais on dirait que toi et tes misérables amis avaient plus d'un tour dans votre sac … Ou alors je suis juste entouré d'incapables ! Il faut vraiment faire le sale boulot soi même. » dit Drago en s'amusant tout en serrant de plus en plus la poigne autour de la gorge d'Astrid, qui respire de plus en plus mal.

Encore une fois, Tempête, en voyant le danger de mort, essaye de se dégager, mais elle voit bien que ça sert à rien, et plus le temps passe et plus sa maîtresse y passe. Alors, elle pousse un terriblement hurlement, mais personne n'y fait attention. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que ce hurlement n'est pas un simple hurlement. Non. Plutôt un appel à l'aide à une certaine personne. Ou à un certain dragon.

* * *

Plus loin, dans les airs, Harold essaye de trouver Drago, mais dans ce champ de bataille, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Soudain, Krokmou se fige et il semble plus à l'écoute de quelque chose. Ses pupilles rétrécissent et il grogne d'avantage. Harold voit bien qu'il y a un changement d'attitude chez son dragon.

« Mon grand ? Que se passe ... »

Mais Krokmou ne le laisse même pas finir, car il fonce à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée.

« Krokmou qu'est ce que tu fais ?! C'est par là qu'il faut aller ! »

Mais le dragon ne l'écoute pas et accélère encore. Puis soudain, il pousse un hurlement, ce qui interroge de plus en plus Harold, qui se demande ce qui se passe. Surtout que la furie nocturne commence à chercher des yeux quelque chose, en continuant à pousser des hurlements. Alors Harold comprend que son dragon sait ce qu'il fait et il le laisse le guider.

Soudain, la tête de Krokmou se fige à un endroit en particulier, ses pupilles rétrécissent, et il pousse un autre hurlement. Alors Harold regarde également l'endroit où son dragon semble indiquer. Et là il se fige sur place de terreur. Il voit au sol Tempête, clouée par des chaînes, en poussant des hurlements – c'est sans doute ses hurlements que Krokmou a répondu – mais le pire de tout, il voit Drago en train d'essayer de tuer Astrid en l'étranglant et celle ci est sans défense. Le sang d'Harold ne fait qu'un tour, et il voit rouge.

« ASTRID ! »

Alors, après avoir repris ses esprits, il fronce les sourcils, ses yeux deviennent sombres et il sent la colère ... Non la rage monter en lui.

« On y va Krokmou ! » dit il furieux, suivi de sa furie nocturne, qui hurle de rage.

* * *

« Mais avant que tu ne meures, je voudrais te remercier, gamine. » dit Drago.

En entendant ça, Astrid ouvre difficilement un œil pour le regarder – étant en plus sur le point de perdre connaissance.

« Mais oui ! Sans toi, je n'aurais pas eu connaissance de ce maître des dragons. Donc après t'avoir tuer ... » dit il sadiquement en resserrant la poigne sur la gorge d'Astrid, qui grimace de plus en plus. « Je vais me faire un plaisir de tuer ce maître des dragons ! Et vous vous retrouverez en enfer tous … les… deux » incite-t-il sur les derniers mots, alors qu'Astrid commence à perdre connaissance et à relâcher la pression sur la poigne de Drago qui la maintient.

Mais, à quelques mètres d'eux, Harold arrive à toute vitesse sur Drago. Ils sont à quelques mètres du sol, Harold verrouille le gouvernail de Krokmou, se lève sur la selle, prêt à attaquer. Au même moment, Drago, ayant entendu un bruit venant de sa gauche, perd son sourire et regarde vers ce bruit. Et à ce moment là, Harold saute du dos de Krokmou et avec une acrobatie aérienne, il donne un coup de pied d'une rare violence sur la tête de Drago, qui sous le choc lâche Astrid. Puis, il est projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Harold toujours dans les airs, dans le feu de l'action, tourne la tête vers Astrid, qui s'apprête à tomber violemment sur le sol, alors il hurle le nom de son dragon. La furie nocturne ayant compris – étant juste derrière lui – attrape en plein vol Astrid entre ses pattes, la recouvre de ses ailes, puis se retourne pour atterrir violemment sur le dos. Au même moment, Harold réussit son atterrissage sur ses jambes, à quelques mètres devant de là où sont tombés Krokmou et Astrid. Et il se retourne pour voir que son dragon a réussi à la rattraper, mais avant qu'il n'a pu faire quoi que ce soit, il entend un fracas en face de lui : c'est Drago qui vient de s'écrouler sur le sol. Mais celui ci semble déjà se relever à toute vitesse, n'ayant pas aimé qu'il soit interrompu et frappé. Alors avant que Drago ne réagisse, Harold sort son épée et désarme Drago, tout en le poussant avec son pied, pour qu'il perde l'équilibre. Il finit par ramasser un morceau de glace à proximité, il tourne sur lui même pour prendre de l'élan et avec toute la force qu'il dispose, il frappe avec violence la tête de Drago avec ce morceau de glace, qui se détruit sous le choc, et Drago s'écroule par terre. Harold respire bruyamment dû à l'adrénaline du moment, et il attend plusieurs minutes, pour voir si Drago se relève. Mais comme il ne le fait pas, il se dirige précipitamment vers Krokmou, où celui ci est toujours couché sur le dos.

« Krokmou, est ce que ça va ? »

Le dragon émet un son pour affirmer avant d'ouvrir ses ailes et laisse voir Astrid inconsciente.

« Astrid ! » hurle Harold en la prenant dans ses bras.

Krokmou, après avoir remis Astrid à son dresseur, se redresse sur ses pattes et regarde la jeune fille, inquiet.

« Astrid ! Astrid ! Je t'en supplie ! Réponds moi ! Dis quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! ASTRID ! »

Soudain, la jeune fille se met à tousser et ouvre les yeux doucement.

« Oh par Thor merci. » dit Harold en soufflant de soulagement.

Krokmou, qui est aussi content, commence à la lécher au visage.

« Krokmou arrête. » rigole Astrid.

Alors la furie nocturne arrête ses marques d'affection, et voit son dresseur posé son front sur celui de la femme qu'il aime et il décide de les laisser à deux. Il se retourne et part aider délivrer Tempête, toujours prisonnière.

« Tu m'as fait peur… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » demande-t-il doucement.

« Fais quoi ? » demande-t-elle faiblement toujours dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi tu es allée l'affronter seule ? Astrid c'est ... »

« Je n'ai rien fait. » lui coupe-t-elle.

« Quoi ?! » demande Harold en levant un sourcil d'incompréhension.

« C'est lui qui m'a attaqué. Il a pris au piège Tempête et s'est jeté sur moi pour me tuer. »

« Il a quoi ?! »

* * *

Mais Harold n'a pas obtenu plus d'informations, car il entend Drago se relever derrière lui.

« Sale gamin ! Tu me paieras cher ! Oh mais … regardez qui décide à se montrer ! Le maître des dragons ! »

Harold le regarde méchamment.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas maître des dragons ! Ton tour viendra une fois que j'aurai fini le travail avec elle ! »

« N'essayes même pas de la toucher à nouveau ! » grogne-t-il avec fureur.

Drago le regarde sceptique, mais toujours avec ce sourire mauvais.

« Oh et pourquoi ça maître ... »

Et soudain Drago comprend. La façon dont la jeune femme l'a menacé. La façon dont le jeune homme l'a attaqué et dont il l'a menacé.

« Oh je vois ! Cette femelle est la tienne ! Ça explique des tas de choses ! »

Harold fronce encore plus les sourcils.

« Mais ça rend les choses encore plus intéressantes ! J'ai une raison de plus pour la tuer ! »

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Parce que je vais te détruire, maître des dragons. Et pour commencer, je vais tuer celle que tu aimes ! »

« Comme si j'allais te laisser faire ! »

« Empêches moi. » ricane Drago, ce qui fait grogner Harold encore plus.

* * *

« Harold, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

Le jeune homme se retourne vers elle, avec un sourire doux et tendre. Puis, il la soulève dans ses bras et se dirige vers Tempête – ce qui au passage fait enrager Drago, qui n'aime pas qu'on l'ignore. La dragonne se baisse, voyant sa maîtresse mal au point, et l'air grave de son compagnon. Harold la pose délicatement sur le dos de Tempête.

« Tempête, emmène Astrid loin d'ici. »

La dragonne grogne pour acquiescer.

« Harold ... » dit Astrid – couchée sur Tempête – en agrippant le poignet du jeune homme.

« Je fais diversion. Je te rejoindrais. »

« Tu mens. »

« C'est vrai. Je vais m'occuper de lui. »

« Non ... »

« Astrid laisse moi faire. »

« Harold non. Tu ne peux pas raisonner un type comme lui. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je le ferais. » dit il d'un ton grave.

« Qu'est ce que ... » dit elle surprise.

« Astrid. Je ne le laisserai plus te faire du mal. Je te le promets. » dit il gravement avant d'ajouter ces 3 mots : « Je t'aime. »

Puis, il ferme les yeux et l'embrasse doucement avec amour. Astrid répond au baiser doucement en fermant les yeux également.

« Je t'aime aussi. Reviens moi. » finit-elle par céder après la fin du baiser.

« Promis. »

Après ça, Tempête s'envole en portant sur son dos sa dresseuse blessée. Harold les regarde s'envoler tendrement, avant de se retourner vers Drago avec une telle fureur.

« Krokmou. L'heure de la diplomatie est finie. » dit il avec rage en sortant son épée de feu, son dragon grognant d'une même férocité.

* * *

A SUIVRE

* * *

 **Voilà ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé x)**

 _ **Drago réussira-t-il à abattre Astrid sous les yeux d'Harold ? Harold réussira-t-il à l'en empêcher ? Astrid et Tempête auront-elles le temps de s'échapper de Drago ?**_

 **Vous le saurez dans le chapitre suivant x) Un chapitre rempli d'actions, de courses poursuite et de combats de dragons x)**

 **A bientot !**

 **R.S.59**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Hello !  
**

 **Bon ... Oui ça fait genre vraiment longtemps que je n'ai rien publié ... (et encore plus celle là désolééééé ) mais ... Je voulais ... Oui d'accord vous vous en foutez des excuses. Compris. VEUILLEZ ME PARDONNER ALORS !**

 **Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière à l'avenir ... "Essayer". Mais j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance pour "Je te sauverai" et cette fic, donc ... Ouais on va essayer. Alors désolé pour le LONG retard et profitez de ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :  
**

Zherden : Oui désolé pour l'attente la voilà x)

Kilibilie : Merci et pour Je te sauverai oui elle continue. Bonne lecture :)

Hicctridinfini : (je regroupe tes deux reviews) merci et comme la dernière fois que j'ai publié c'était y a fort longtemps tu as eu ta réponse pour Maltraitance ! Bonne lecture :)

SansaStark434: Ahah merci et non personne ne va se faire violer dans celle la XD merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

DeadlyFury : Salut ma chérie ! ça faisait longtemps ! Oui je sais. et oui j'ai du retard sur tes fics aussi. JE SAIS. et sinon oui ça date mais maintenant que j'ai lu le dernier de LPA (OUI CA DATE) je comprends ce que tu voulais dire sur la scène qui t'a perturbé XD Ahah merci ma chérie ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Sissi1789: Merci ;)

Maevarose: Oh que oui que je l'aime le faire enrager XD Bonne lecture :)

Sweetylya : Oh Sweet ça fait un bail aussi ! :o merci beaucoup et je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Solenne : Salut Solenne :) Alors je regroupe tes deux reviews :) Alors pour l'idée d'Astrid fille tribu ennemi, je trouve ton idée bonne :) A quand ta première fic ? :p

Alors on va mettre les points sur les i tout de suite XD Oui Astrid est en danger, mais dans cette fic ça sera différent de mes autres fics car cette fic sera plus centrée sur elle (et Tempête). Donc non pas de princesse en danger XD Je ne t'en dis pas plus pour pas spoil mais ne t'inquiète pas. Elle sera la guerrière qu'on connait. ;)

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre :)

* * *

 **Concernant cette fic, je tiens à vous informer tout de suite (on sait jamais bande de gros psychopathes sadiques XD) que cette fic sera plus soft que les autres. Pas de viol, pas de torture, pas de gore XD Elle sera plus tournée sur l'action et plus fidèle au film que je fais d'habitude. Voilà. :)**

* * *

 **Alors vu que ça fait longtemps que je l'ai écris je sais plus ce qui se passe donc SURPRISE XD(et si comme moi vous ne vous rappelez plus de ce qui se passe, lisez le premier chapitre. La flemme de faire un résumé XD)  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **(PS: on se retrouve en bas pour un petit sondage)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Course poursuite aérienne**_

Les deux ennemis se fusillent du regard. Ils tournent leurs armes dans leurs mains, prêts à agir, l'un comme l'autre. Drago le regarde avec un sourire provocateur, qu'Harold n'aime vraiment pas. Son ennemi est trop sûr de lui. Beaucoup trop. Ça cache forcément quelque chose. Harold n'aime pas ça.

– Alors ? C'est toi le maître des dragons ?

– Peut être. Drago Poings Sanglants.

– Je vois que tu as entendu parler de moi. Bien.

– Je vois que tu as aussi entendu parler de moi.

– Si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un, blâme la blonde. Une femme stupide qui a cru qu'en me menaçant, elle allait avoir la vie sauve. Pathétique.

– Laisse moi deviner. Moi le Grand Maître des dragons allait venir te régler ton compte, si tu ne la relâchais pas sur le champ.

– Tu connais bien ta catin, ricane Drago.

– Et toi tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire, grogne-t-il à l'insulte d'Astrid.

– Toi non plus morveux. Il n'y a qu'un seul maître des dragons.

– Et ça serait toi ?

– Ça va de soit.

– Tu es le maître de personne. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est le pouvoir. Tu veux contrôler les dragons, car ils peuvent t'aider à l'obtenir. Tu te sers d'eux comme une arme de destruction et de terreur. Tout ça pour quoi ? Le pouvoir.

– Perspicace le petit. Et tu comptes m'arrêter ?

– Je t'arrêterais.

– J'ai hâte de voir ça. Mais dis moi ? Si tu ne peux pas empêcher la mort de ta femelle, comment peux tu m'arrêter ?, ricane Drago toujours autant.

– Tu ne la toucheras pas., répond Harold gravement et sévèrement.

– Moi peut être pas. Mais les dragons c'est une autre histoire.

– Pourquoi ils feront ça ?

– Ce sont des bêtes sanguinaires. Et une pauvre femme sans défense, rien de tel pour un amuse gueule.

– Astrid sans défense ? Vraiment ? Alors tu es peut être plus stupide que je le croyais.

– Répètes ça !, s'énerve Drago.

Mais Harold l'ignore totalement, et avec son sarcasme habituel, accompagné d'un sourire provocateur, il continue à vouloir agacer son ennemi.

– Et les dragons, des bêtes sanguinaires ? C'est toi qui les transforme en bêtes sanguinaires. Oui. Tu dois être bien stupide, Drago.

– Amusant ton sarcasme. Mais tu feras moins le malin, quand ta chère et tendre blondinette sera un cadavre.

Harold ne répond rien, mais fronce les sourcils d'énervement. Il commence à en avoir marre des propos de Drago. Il supporte de moins en moins la façon dont il insulte Astrid, et encore moins ses menaces envers elle. Sachant qu'en plus le jeune homme est réputé surprotecteur lorsque ça la concerne, alors sa patience a ses limites.

Mais cela n'empêche pas Drago de s'amuser de la situation, surtout en commençant à percevoir l'énervement chez le jeune homme, lorsqu'il insulte la viking blonde. Voulant d'autant plus le provoquer, il continue dans sa lancée, toujours avec ce petit sourire de psychopathe. Les rôles sont maintenant inversés.

– Oh et … après la mort de ta putain, je me dirigerais vers Berk et prendrais tous vos dragons. Ta stupide femelle m'a gentiment informée de ce détail.

– Tu ne gagneras pas. Jamais.

– J'ai hâte de te prouver le contraire. Tous les dragons seront à moi !

– Et tu voudras aussi que le monde entier se plie à tes genoux ?

– Je délivrerais le monde entier de la tyrannie des dragons. Alors c'est un minimum de reconnaissance.

– Mais bien sûr … Je suppose que c'est ce qu'un homme complètement fou avide de pouvoir souhaite. Qu'on baise ses pieds en guise de reconnaissance. Désolé Drago, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais.

– C'est ce qu'on verra, ricane-t-il.

Le jeune homme se met en position, sachant que la conversation s'arrête là. Malgré lui, au début, il a essayé d'utiliser la diplomatie – même si ça s'est finit en paroles sarcastiques – et bien qu'il soit un homme de paix, il a bien compris qu'avec un type comme lui, cela ne sert à rien. Alors il est temps de changer de tactique.

Après un échange de regard méprisant, de plusieurs minutes, entre les deux ennemis, soudain Drago se met à hurler en agitant son bâton. Harold le regarde sceptique, ne comprenant pas son attitude soudaine. Lui et son dragon se regardent avant de reporter leur attention sur leur ennemi, plus méfiant que jamais.

Après avoir fini son petit manège, Drago regarde avec un sourire sadique le jeune homme. Il s'approche de lui avec menace. Harold se tient prêt, son épée de feu brandi. Drago se jette d'un coup sur lui en hurlant de rage. Krokmou a voulu intervenir, mais Harold a été plus rapide. Il bloque l'attaque de son ennemi, en ordonnant à son dragon de rester à l'écart. Grognant de frustration, le furie nocturne obéit tout de même, faisant du surplace en stressant. Les deux hommes à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, arme contre arme bloquées, se toisent méchamment du regard. L'un le regardant avec un sourire sadique, l'autre avec une colère prescriptible.

– Tu vas comprendre très bientôt qui est le véritable maître des dragons, gamin.

Harold ne répond rien, mais fronce les sourcils. L'attitude de Drago, il sent que c'est un mauvais coup qu'il prépare. Il ne sait pas encore quoi, mais il ne va pas aimer lorsqu'il va le découvrir.

Krokmou regarde toujours la scène avec inquiétude et férocité. Soudain, le dragon noir se tend encore plus. Il lève la tête, soulève ses oreilles et regarde vers le ciel. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de peur. Il faut qu'il prévienne son dresseur. Il reporte son attention sur les deux ennemis, et ceux ci ne bougent toujours pas, mais Drago semble murmurer quelque chose, qui n'a pas l'air de plaire à son dresseur. Krokmou hurle dans sa direction. Harold n'y fait pas attention. Alors le dragon continue à hurler pour le prévenir d'un danger. Voyant qu'il insiste trop, le jeune homme détourne les yeux quelques instants pour le regarder, tout en restant concentré sur son ennemi. Constatant que son dresseur lui porte enfin de l'attention, le furie nocturne se met sur ses deux pattes arrières et regarde vers le ciel. Suivant son geste, Harold lève les yeux aussi, comprenant que quelque chose cloche. Et là, lui aussi, il écarquille les yeux de peur. En effet, soudain, toute une horde de dragons – les dragons sous la domination de Drago – se dirige droit vers eux, et plus particulièrement vers Astrid, qui ne les a pas vu. Il commence à paniquer intérieurement et se déconcentre, ce qui fait que Drago gagne du terrain et le pousse violemment. Harold recule et perd l'équilibre, mais se rattrape vite, et bloque à nouveau une nouvelle attaque de Drago à la dernière minute. Voyant son regard satisfait et toujours aussi psychopathe, le jeune homme finit par comprendre. Il grogne de rage et retrouve sa force en poussant Drago.

– Espèce d'enfoiré ! Qu'est ce que t'as fait ?!

– Je contrôle les dragons. TOUS les dragons ! Et bientôt ton furie nocturne sera à moi !

– Jamais !

– Ne jamais dire jamais, gamin. Je vais te le démontrer.

– Comment ?, demande-t-il sceptique.

– En tuant ta petite amie avec … mes dragons !, sourit il sadiquement avant d'hurler, ALLEZ TUEZ LA !

– NON !

Les deux ennemis, après avoir essayé de se donner un coup, s'écartent de plusieurs mètres pour regarder la scène dans le ciel, l'un paniquant, l'autre ricanant.

* * *

Dans le ciel justement, alors que la bataille fait rage sur le sol, Astrid sur Tempête est en train de maugréer des injures.

– Va t'en … Va t'en … Va t'en … NON MAIS ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?! Il me prend pour qui Harold ?! Il croit que je suis une chose fragile et sans défense ?! Il va voir lorsqu'il va se prendre mon poing ! Non mais oh ! Bon d'accord, je me suis fait mal toute à l'heure … ET ALORS ?! Ce n'est pas nouveau ! Non mais l'autre ! Je suis Astrid Hofferson sans peur ! Je suis une guerrière ! De quel droit ose-t-il m'éloigner des combats ?! RAAAAH ! C'est mignon quand il est surprotecteur mais il est chiant aussi ! Depuis 5 ans, il devrait le savoir que je ne fuis jamais devant un combat, non ? Hein Tempête, qu'est ce que t'en penses ? Comment je le frappes après ? Bon avant on va devoir s'occuper du cas Drago et sa folie de psychopathe du « Je domine le monde ». Mais après … Oh Harold ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

La dragonne vipère regarde du coin de l'œil sa maîtresse, inquiète. Lorsqu'elle est en colère comme ça, c'est dangereux, même pour elle. Et lorsqu'elle est en colère contre Harold en plus, c'est d'autant plus dangereux. Même si elle sait que sa dresseuse ne peut pas rester en colère très longtemps contre lui … Elle va le frapper et ça ira mieux après. C'est comme ça que ça marche entre eux. Depuis 5 ans, Tempête l'a compris.

Et alors qu'elle entend sa dresseuse maudissant son compagnon de la surprotéger de la sorte, la dragonne se stoppe nette, ayant senti un danger. Un grand danger. Son arrêt brutal surprend sa dresseuse, qui s'est accrochée à son cou pour rattraper son équilibre.

– Non mais Tempête, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Mais sa dragonne ne répond pas. À la place, elle grogne férocement, en regardant droit devant elle et sur les côtés. Astrid regarde dans la même direction qu'elle, et écarquille les yeux de surprise. Elle voit arriver vers elles des dragons assez mécontents. Beaucoup de dragons. Elle les reconnaît. Ce sont les dragons de Drago. Elle regarde dans toutes les directions et voit qu'elle s'est fait encercler. Elle se maudit de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Elle observe en bas, au sol et remarque que les combats entre dragons ont cessé. Tous les dragons sont contre elle. Elle soupire d'exaspération. Avant de reporter son attention sur le danger en face d'elle, elle a vu Harold et Drago se battre en se fixant méchamment du regard, puis regardant vers elle, Harold d'un air paniqué. Et là elle comprend. Drago. Elle a vu ce qu'il était capable de faire avec les dragons soumis. Elle avale sa salive. Il a envoyé tous les dragons pour la tuer sûrement. Sa colère contre Harold a complètement disparu. Sa peur a pris le dessus. Oui sa peur. Car même si elle est l'une des meilleures dragonnières et la meilleure guerrière de sa génération, là elle est mal. Très mal. Il y a trop de dragons à affronter. Sa seule solution – même si elle la déteste – reste la fuite et la vitesse de Tempête.

– Tempête … Sors nous de là …

La dragonne, ne bougeant pas, grogne de plus en plus fort, alors que les autres dragons s'approchent dangereusement, en grognant également.

– Tempête …

Astrid entend Drago hurler aux dragons de la tuer. Elle tourne la tête quelques secondes, en étant sûre que c'était ça le sale plan monstrueux de Drago. Transformés des dragons en machine à tuer, est un acte des plus ignobles. Elle garde sa colère pour ce psychopathe.

Soudain, les dragons de Drago se mettent à charger sur les deux amies. Astrid les regarde en panique.

– TEMPÊTE !

Réactive, la dragonne esquive au dernier moment un dragon en se penchant vers la gauche, puis un autre en se penchant vers la droite, en se soulevant dans les airs, en se baissant, et elle continue ces esquives sur quelques autres dragons. Mais il y en a trop. Donc, elle prend de l'attitude, puis plonge pour gagner de la vitesse et s'enfuit, les dragons la poursuivant. Les dragons se mettent à faire feu. Tempête les esquive tous et accélère. Les dragons continuent à tirer des boules de feu. La dragonne vipère, plus rapide, vole en tonneau, esquivant les attaques. Elle se redresse, prend de l'attitude et de la vitesse, esquive les dragons et leurs attaques. Elle fait des virages à droite, à gauche, fait des tonneaux, plonge, grimpe dans les airs, tout ceci plusieurs fois, sans qu'un seul dragon ne puisse l'atteindre.

Mais cela ne va pas durer. Elle le sait. Ils sont trop nombreux. Astrid le sait aussi. Elle va devoir vite trouver une solution.

Harold, au sol, aussi le sait. Tempête est rapide et Astrid est intelligente et vive, mais cette fois, il y a trop de dragons à gérer. Elle a besoin d'aide. Alors, voulant faire diversion, il attaque Drago avec son épée. Son ennemi barre le coup à la dernière minute, mais il n'a pas vu le coup de poing dans sa mâchoire arriver, qui lui fait perdre l'équilibre et tomber. Il regarde son adversaire avec rage, mais le jeune homme est déjà sur son dragon et décolle rapidement. Drago sourit sadiquement, sentant que la suite allait devenir intéressante.

Arrivés dans les cieux, Harold et Krokmou croisent leurs amis. Ils se stoppent quelques instants. Ils vont aussi avoir besoin de leur aide pour le plan d'Harold.

– Harold qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi les dragons attaquent Astrid ?

– C'est Drago ! Il les a ordonné de la tuer ! Venez ! On doit l'aider !

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait, la bande se dirige vers Astrid, qui esquive toujours les attaques des dragons. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Après que la bande s'est dirigée vers les courses poursuites aériennes, c'est au tour de Stoik, Valka et Gueulefor de voir la scène.

– Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?, demande Gueulefor

– Ce sont les dragons sous la domination de Drago. Voilà pourquoi ils sont partis de leurs combats respectifs !, dit Valka.

– Ouais on dirait qu'ils attaquent … Attends une minute … MAIS C'EST ASTRID ! Vite on y va !, s'exclame Stoik, en s'envolant à toute vitesse vers les combats.

– Astrid ? Qui est Astrid ? Stoik avait l'air de paniquer.

– C'est la fiancée d'Harold, répond Gueulefor en partant aussi donner un coup de main.

– Fiancée ? Comment ça fiancée ? Mais Harold ne m'a rien dit ! Il m'a pas prévenu qu'il avait une fiancée !, est choquée Valka en se dirigeant elle aussi avec Jumper vers les combats.

* * *

De retour dans le combat entre Astrid, Tempête et les dragons, les deux amies les esquivent toujours, mais cela commence à devenir compliqueé car ils deviennent de plus en plus malins. Mais Astrid et Tempête le sont aussi. Alors lorsqu'elles se sont faites piégées par deux dragons, l'un la talonnant par derrière et l'autre l'attaquant de face, Tempête, au dernier moment, avec un battement d'ailes puissant, grimpe plus haut. Les deux dragons se rentrent donc dedans avec violence et tombent. Astrid regarde la scène avec peine, mais se concentre à nouveau vers les combats. Elle ordonne à sa dragonne de prendre de l'attitude, commençant en avoir marre de ce petit jeu. Les dragons la suivent toujours autant par derrière et l'attaquent. La dragonne vipère continue à voler vers le ciel, en tournant sur elle même pour continuer à esquiver les boules de feu.

Tout d'un coup, Astrid stoppe Tempête et regarde les dragons l'encercler. La dragonne grogne férocement et se prépare à l'attaque.

– Ok. Je n'aime pas faire ça, mais là on n'a plus le choix ma belle. Prépare toi.

Un dragon attaque. Tempête s'écarte de son chemin en volant sur elle même, et s'apprête à riposter. Mais elle n'en a pas le temps, car une boule de feu arrive. Mais pas pour elle. Non sur l'autre dragon. Astrid et sa dragonne sont surprises par ce revirement. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas quelle attaque de feu, mais un tir plasma. Et un seul dragon est capable de faire ça. Elles voient donc un furie nocturne voler au dessus d'elles, et se mettre à attaquer les dragons. Astrid tourne la tête et voit un cauchemar monstrueux, faisant feu sur tout ce qui bouge. Elle tourne la tête dans l'autre sens et voit une gronk et un hideux braguettaure, attaquant également. Ces dragons qu'elle reconnaît parfaitement.

– Qu'est ce que …

– Astrid ! On s'en occupe ! Va t'en !

La jeune femme fait la moue et se met à râler.

– Et puis quoi encore !? Tu me prends pour qui Harold Haddock !, hurle-t-elle en repartant à la charge, sous l'œil inquiet mais aussi blasé d'Harold.

– Évidemment qu'elle refuse de s'en aller. Qu'est ce que je croyais moi ?, marmonne Harold.

– Aie ! Quand elle t'appelle par ton nom et prénom, c'est qu'elle est en colère contre toi, s'amuse Rustik.

– La ferme Rustik.

Et alors qu'Harold fait taire les moqueries de ses amis et qu'Astrid allait encore s'énerver sur le jeune homme, Tempête tourne sur elle même, évitant une autre attaque, alors que ses amis attaquent à leur tour.

Mais pas seulement. En effet, elle voit le Chef, Gueulefor et … la mère d'Harold, venir sur les combats aériens à leur tour.

– Astrid ! On s'en occupe ! Va t'en !

– Ce n'est pas vrai … Ils se sont donnés le mot les Haddock … râle la jeune femme.

Mais têtue comme elle est, Astrid n'écoute rien, et continue à esquiver les dragons, qui la poursuivent toujours.

– Elle n'écoute jamais rien, hein ?, affirme Stoik à son fils, qui volent côte à côte.

– Ouais ..., répond-t-il blasé.

– Franchement, qu'est ce que je croyais, moi ?

– Je te le fais pas si bien dire, Papa.

Mais dans leur petite discussion, ils n'ont pas vu des dragons chargés sur eux. Ils s'écartent à la dernière minute, mais une boule de feu arrive tout de même à toucher Harold et Krokmou. Le dragon noir hurle de douleur et Harold se tient le bras.

– Ça va mon grand ?

Krokmou se secoue la tête en grognant pour reprendre ses esprits.

– Fils ! Ça va ?

– Ouais ouais c'est bon. C'est rien.

Stoik regarde son fils inquiet, et voit une brûlure sur son bras. Mais il sait qu'Harold ne va rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans l'inconscience. Ce n'est pas son fils pour rien.

Cependant Astrid a aussi vu la scène, et elle est très inquiète pour lui. Ces dragons sont censés la tuer elle et c'est son fiancé qui a été touché, avec Krokmou. Elle fronce les sourcils de colère et décide de mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

– Ok ! Cette fois, il y en a marre !

Tout d'un coup, elle stoppe sa dragonne, qui la regarde sceptique. La viking met deux doigts sur sa bouche et siffle assez fort, pour que tous les dragons et les dragonniers arrêtent tout mouvement et la regardent curieusement. Étant sûre cette fois d'avoir toute leur attention, elle se met à parler en hurlant.

– Ça suffit maintenant ! C'est moi que vous voulez ? Venez me chercher !

Et elle ordonne à Tempête de plonger rapidement. Comme convenu, les dragons de Drago la suivent rapidement, sous le regard de panique d'Harold et d'inquiet du reste des dragonniers.

– Astrid ! Non ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !?

– Et ben … Elle en a du cran …

– Ce n'est pas le moment Maman !, hurle Harold malgré lui en ordonnant à Krokmou de plonger aussi.

– Ne lui en veux pas. Lorsqu'il s'agit d'Astrid, il est toujours comme ça, dit Stoik.

– Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, tiens, le regarde-t-elle, plein de sous entendus, où le Chef rigole à sa remarque.

Et ainsi, le reste des dragonniers dirigent leurs dragons pour aider leur amie, assez téméraire.

Astrid et Tempête continuent de plonger avec les dragons sur leurs traces. La viking regarde autour d'elle, et soudain une idée lui vient. Elle s'approche de la tête de sa dragonne.

– Ok Tempête. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis.

La dragonne, tout en continuant de plonger, regarde sa maîtresse et est très attentive.

Alors qu'Astrid murmure quelque chose à sa dragonne, les dragons de Drago, eux, se rapprochent dangereusement. Harold et Krokmou, plus rapide, gagnent du terrain, mais le jeune homme ne sait pas trop quoi faire pour arrêter sa fiancée. Elle est plus têtue qu'un dragon, c'est bien connu. Alors que faire ?

Les deux amies ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol, ce qui fait d'autant plus paniquer Harold. Astrid jette un coup d'œil derrière elle. Les dragons se rapprochent. Certains ouvrent la gueule, prêt à attraper la dragonne. La viking regarde de nouveau devant elle. Elle voit le sol s'approcher à grande vitesse. Elle regarde à nouveau derrière elle. Les dragons sont très prêts. C'est le moment.

– Tempête ! Maintenant !

Soudain, la dragonne vipère, extrêmement rapide, se redresse et rase le sol et fait rapidement un virage à droite. Malheureusement pour eux, les dragons ont été trop surpris, et n'ont pas pu se redresser. Alors ceux les talonnant de très près, ce sont écrasés au sol avec fracas, les neutralisant pour de bon. Les autres plus haut, ont pu réagir, mais seuls les plus rapides et agiles ont pu se redresser. Harold et Krokmou, tout aussi surpris par cette manœuvre, ont vite redressé leur vol – et heureusement qu'ils en ont l'habitude – et reprennent de l'altitude pour voir Astrid se diriger vers une grotte de glace, causée par l'Alpha, suivis des dragons qui ont réussi à se redresser à temps. Le jeune homme arrête Krokmou, ne comprenant pas le plan d'Astrid.

– Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

– Elle les attire dans la grotte ! Mais la structure est fragile. Ils ne peuvent pas tout passer et je suppose que c'est ce qu'elle souhaite. Mais à la moindre secousse et tout s'effondre, lui dit sa mère.

Les dragonniers voient donc Astrid et Tempête, voler en tonneau et passer dans un tout petit trou, grâce à une manœuvre agile de la part des deux amies. Malheureusement, les autres dragons n'ont pas pu la suivre, et soit ils s'écrasent contre la glace, soit ils restent bloqués, soit, ils se stoppent et percutent d'autres dragons. Autrement dit, aucun dragon ne suit les deux amies. Comme Astrid l'a prévu. Mais par contre, comme l'a aussi prévu Valka, le choc des dragons contre la glace provoque une secousse et la glace commence à tomber. Les dragonniers voient la scène avec frayeur.

– Oh non ! Elle va être prise au piège ! Il faut qu'elle sorte de là et vite !, s'exclame Valka.

– Astrid !, hurle Harold en dirigeant Krokmou vers la glace, essayant de trouver une solution.

À l'intérieur de la grotte, Astrid et Tempête évitent en effet, la glace qui tombe sur elles. La viking regarde en arrière et voit avec un sourire que son plan a marché et que les dragons ne les suivent plus. Mais elle perd vite le sourire en voyant la grotte de glace s'effondrer. Alors, elle se concentre à nouveau sur sa fuite, Tempête, esquivant toujours la glace tombante.

Et là, elle voit une lumière. C'est la sortie. Elle demande à sa dragonne d'accélérer, alors que celle ci esquive toujours la glace.

Elles ne sont plus très loin de la sortie, de leur liberté. Astrid sourit. Encore quelques mètres.

Mais, soudain, un gros morceau de glace s'effondre devant elles et bloque la sortie. Tempête pile nette, faisant presque chuter sa dresseuse, qui se redresse rapidement.

– Oh non non non non … Pas ça !

Tempête vole devant le morceau de glace, cherchant une issue, mais elles se retrouvent complètement bloquées. Astrid regarde en arrière et voit l'effondrement de la grotte s'approcher d'elles à grande vitesse. Elle regarde devant elle, puis derrière, essayant de chercher une solution. Elle écarquille les yeux de panique en voyant la glace lui tomber dessus.

À l'extérieur, les dragonniers voient avec horreur la grotte de glace s'effondrer complètement, et aucune trace que Tempête et sa dresseuse n'ont pu sortir à temps. Niant ce fait, Harold et Krokmou attendent encore. Mais rien. La grotte s'est écroulée et aucune trace de la viking, ni de sa dragonne. Ne voulant non plus pas le croire, le dragon noir hurle pour les appeler. Mais, il n'a pas de réponse. Alors il continue à hurler.

Les dragonniers se regardent avec horreur, leurs dragons, tout aussi inquiets. Valka ferme les yeux, ayant compris et est désolée pour son fils. C'est trop tard. Elle le sait. La jeune femme est piégée à jamais.

Au sol, Eret, ayant assisté à toute la scène et aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait au sol, s'effondre après ce cauchemar. Au fond de lui, il aimait bien la viking. Un peu trop même. Mais qui peut lui en vouloir ? C'est la première personne à croire en lui. Même alors qu'ils sont totalement opposés. Lui un chasseur de dragons et elle une dragonnière. C'est grâce à elle et à sa dragonne, qu'il a commencé à voir les choses sous un autre angle. Et maintenant ? Maintenant, les deux ne sont plus. Il frappe le sol avec ses poings de rage.

Quant à Drago, ayant vu également toute la scène, ricane de victoire.

– On dirait bien que j'ai gagné. Alors ? Qui est le maître des dragons ?

Et il part dans un rire diabolique, satisfait du résultat.

Dans les cieux, Krokmou hurle toujours pour les appeler, espérant une réponse même minime. Un gémissement. N'importe quoi. Il l'entendrait. Il le sait. Alors n'importe quoi. N'importe quel son ferait l'affaire. N'importe lequel.

Harold, lui, est complètement désemparé. Il ne veut pas le croire que c'est possible. Il ne peut pas. C'est impossible. Elle va sans doute sortir surprenant tout le monde avec son sourire provocateur. Il voudra sous doute aller la rejoindre le plus vite possible pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas un rêve. Il voudra sans doute la prendre dans ses bras, pour être sûr qu'elle est bien là et vivante. Il voudra sans doute l'embrasser comme un fou pour s'assurer de sa présence, qu'importe si c'est le chaos autour d'eux. Il voudra sans doute rester auprès d'elle, la tenir, la sentir, la toucher pour s'assurer que tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible et affreux cauchemar et qu'il est fini.

Alors pourquoi elle ne sort pas ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas là ? Pourquoi il n'entend rien ? Pourquoi il ne voit rien ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Harold ferme les yeux, quelques larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues.

– ASTRIIIIIIIIIIIID !

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Et oui RanxShin59 a encore coupé sadiquement. Vous avez l'habitude depuis XD**

 **J'attends de voir vos hypothèses :p**

* * *

 **Sinon petit sondage : Quelle fic vous voulez que je publie après celle là ? A vous de voter.**

 **A bientôt !**

 **R.S.59**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

 **Comment allez vous ?**

 **Prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ? Evidemment ! Quelle question. Quoi comment ça je suis en retard ? Mais pas du tout ! Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ... xD**

* * *

 **Bon trêves de plaisanteries. Comme promis à certains qui me l'ont demandé, voici la suite de cette fic. J'ai un peu galéré mais c'est qu'un détail.**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews : **

Justme69928: Salut ! Merci pour ta review et merci de te retenir de me tuer par le biais d'une furie nocturne, c'est trop d'honneur. Mais non Krokmou m'adore, il ne ferait jamais ça :p Bon trêves de conneries, bonne lecture !

Kikibilie: Moi tuer Astrid ? Pas mon genre ! ... Bonne lecture x)

Sissi1789: Salut ! Comme convenu voici cette fic ! J'espère que ça te fera patienter ! Bonne lecture !

Faeyrr: Coucou toi ! J'ai un peu la flemme donc je te répondrais brièvement ! Je te répondrais à tes MP un autre jour aussi ! Donc oui je suis la queen du sadisme tu le sais ça non ? :p Et j'avoue on dirait pas du tout que t'aimes Astrid xD Bon sur ce le suspense est fini, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ma chérie :)

* * *

 **Alors à la base, il ne devait pas avoir de musiques mais vu l'action dans ce chapitre j'ai pensé que ça serait mieux donc en voilà quelques unes :**

 ***** **Audiomachine – Guardians at the gate**

 *** Two steps from hell – Dragon rider (version longue)**

 *** Peter Crowley – Fury of the dragon breath**

 *** Peter Crowley – The Echoes of War**

 *** Peter Crowley – The Lord of Abyss**

* * *

 **Merci pour votre patience et bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 :_ _Que la contre attaque commence_**

Le bruit, le chaos, la guerre, les combats, rien de tout ça n'intéresse désormais Harold. Rien. Il a vu la femme qu'il aime disparaître sous des tonnes et des tonnes de morceaux de glace. Il n'a rien fait. Il n'a rien fait pour l'aider. Il est resté stoïque, ne sachant, ne pouvant bouger un seul muscle. Il s'en veut. Oh oui il s'en veut. Tout ceci est de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été aussi têtu et naïf, il ne serait pas allé retrouver Drago pour le raisonner, la guerre ne ferait pas autant rage et Astrid serait encore en vie. Le jeune homme s'en veut énormément. Il considère qu'il a encore tout gâché. Sa mère a peut être raison. Les hommes ne changent pas, et lui encore moins. Il faut qu'il gâche toujours tout. Il se maudit et se maudira pour l'éternité pour ça. C'est Astrid qui vient de payer le prix de sa stupidité. Il ne se le pardonnera jamais. Jamais.

Harold frappe le haut de sa selle avec ses poings de rage – faisant sursauter Krokmou – tout en versant des larmes. Il pose sa tête sur son dragon et ferme les yeux, se maudissant encore et encore.

Son dragon essaye de le consoler, mais lui même n'est pas dans un meilleur état. Il est le dragon le plus puissant, rapide et intelligent et il n'a pas été capable de les aider. Il a été inutile. Il hurle de tristesse, espérant un dernier petit son de la part des deux amies, mais encore une fois, sans succès. Krokmou ferme les yeux, résigné que plus jamais il ne les reverra. Il regarde son dresseur avec peine, et là encore il est incapable d'agir face à la détresse de son humain. Il ne sait pas comment agir. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien faire pour atténuer sa peine ? Rien sans doute. Rien ne peut atténuer cette peine.

Les autres dragonniers n'ont pas bougé. Eux aussi, ils en sont incapables. Eux aussi, ils n'ont rien pu faire pour les aider. Eux aussi, ils ne savent pas comment consoler leur ami. Alors, ils regardent juste la scène avec peine, des larmes s'échappant de leurs yeux. Leur force, leur détermination viennent de tomber à zéro, à néant. Ils viennent de perdre une partie d'eux mêmes, une des leurs. Mais comparé à Harold, ce n'est sans doute rien. Sa peine est incomparable. Ils ne peuvent qu'imaginer la souffrance de leur ami. Eux, ils ont perdu une force, un pilier du groupe, une amie. Mais pour Harold, c'est bien plus que ça. Lui, il a perdu sa moitié, sa raison de vivre, son amour. Et rien ne peut surmonter ça. Absolument rien.

Seul Drago s'amuse de la scène. Il sort victorieux de ce drame. Comme il avait prévu, ceci est la première étape pour détruire Harold. La suite va s'enchaîner toute seule. Et une fois son objectif atteint, il sera le seul et unique Maître des dragons. Alors tandis que ses dragons se posent près de lui, sous sa domination – mais à une distance raisonnable, ayant peur de cet homme – Drago rigole d'un air diabolique.

– AHAHAHAHAHAH ! Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit, Maître des dragons ! Je te l'avais dit que j'allais tuer cette femme ! Tu n'as même pas été capable de sauver ta catin ! Alors dis moi ! Comment comptes tu sauver tous les dragons, et m'arrêter, si tu n'es même pas capable de sauver une simple femme stupide ? Tu es tellement minable et faible ! Tes sentiments t'affaiblissent ! L'amour te rend faible ! Sérieusement à quoi peut bien te servir l'amour ? Seul compte le pouvoir. Et puis franchement, qui pourrait bien s'intéresser au sort d'une simple femelle ? Hein ? Dis moi ! Les femmes sont tellement insignifiantes qu'elles ne valent pas qu'on s'intéresse à elles ! Encore moins cette salope de blondasse ! AHAHAHAH ! …. Mais je comprends ! Tu as perdu ton coup du soir ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu la remplaceras vite. Choisis une rousse pour changer ! Ça te correspondrait tellement mieux ! Et choisis en une avec de plus grosses formes. Elle était bien plate cette sale pute de blonde. AHAHAHAH ! … Tellement pathétique ! Tu es tellement pathétique … Allez voyons ! Cette chienne ne valait rien. Rien du tout ! Complètement insignifiante et remplaçable comme un déchet qu'on se débarrasse au plus vite une fois utilisé ! Oh oui un simple déchet ! Une femme stupide bonne à se faire baiser par le premier vaurien en vue ! Mais toi … oh oui toi ! Tu t'accroches à elle … pour quoi au juste ? La baiser ? C'est ça le soucis ? … Ou … Oh oui … L'amour … N'est ce pas ? AHAHAHAH !… Si dérisoire ! Si pathétique ! L'amour est pour les faibles ! Et tu l'es, gamin ! Oh que oui tu l'es. L'amour est une faiblesse. Et c'est ta plus grande faiblesse ! Je t'ai cerné. Tout tourne autour de ça chez toi. Ta femelle, les dragons … Cet amour-là te causera ta perte. Et c'est ce qui fait que tu es perdant dès le départ. Tu es tellement faible et pathétique. Sérieusement, tu croyais réellement pouvoir m'arrêter ? AHAHAHAHAH ! …. Que c'est drôle ! Vraiment ! Et ça fait tellement pitié ! Tu fais tellement pitié, gamin ! Tu es si minable ! Et tu te dis Maître des dragons ? C'est ça le Maître des dragons ? AHAHAH ! … Laisse moi rire ! Tu es si faible et inutile que tu ne vaux rien ! Rien du tout ! Tu es aussi insignifiant que ta putain ! Le pouvoir … Rien ne vaut le pouvoir ! Qu'importe comment on l'obtient, le pouvoir est la base de tout. Et le Maître des dragons EST le pouvoir absolu. Tu n'as pas les tripes pour ça ! Alors vas y pleure ta blondasse au nom de l'amour, pendant que je te détruirais et que je serais le seul et l'unique Maître des dragons ! Moi seul contrôlera TOUS les dragons. Moi seul aura le pouvoir absolu ! Il n'y aura qu'un seul Maître des dragons et ce sera MOI ! MOI ET MOI SEUL ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Au monologue de Drago insultant vis à vis d'Astrid, Harold ne bouge plus, ne respire plus. Non à la place il sent une haine indéchiffrable, comme il n'avait jamais senti auparavant. Cette haine envahit tout son être et commence peu à peu à prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Il serre les poings sur la selle de son dragon, qui lui, ressent toute la haine de son dresseur et s'inquiète même un peu de la suite des événements. Cependant, vu que Drago est responsable de la disparition d'Astrid et Tempête, son inquiétude passe vite à sa rage dragonnière. Les deux amis se retrouvent en totale symbiose – encore une fois – même si ce n'est pas pour des raisons très joyeuses. L'un comme l'autre, ils n'ont qu'une envie maintenant : massacrer cet homme.

Alors en totale synchronisation, Harold et son dragon se retournent vers leur ennemi, une rage sans égale apparente dans leur regard, serrant les dents de rage, et grognant dangereusement pour le dragon. Même leurs amis ne les ont jamais vu comme ça, et ils en sont effrayé – ainsi que leurs dragons – qui font un mouvement de recul dans les airs. Comme pour Valka et Jumper, qui reconnaît en ce regard Stoik tout craché. L'expression « tel père, tel fils » n'a jamais été aussi significative qu'à ce moment là.

– Toi … Je vais te tuer.

Quant à Drago, il n'est pas du tout inquiet de la rage du dragonnier et de son furie. Pas du tout, vu que c'est exactement ce qu'il recherche. Et en faisant disparaître la femme blonde sous une couche de glace, la condamnant assurément, il y est arrivé. C'est même encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et la réaction de l'unijambiste est encore mieux que ce qu'il avait prévu. Alors non il ne peut être inquiet, mais plutôt satisfait. C'est pourquoi il part dans un rire diabolique, faisant encore plus enrager Harold et son dragon.

Par cette provocation, les deux amis s'apprêtent à partir à la charge pour tuer cet homme, lorsque Krokmou, en écarquillant les yeux de surprise, se retourne d'un coup sec, vers la montagne de glace effondrée. Harold est un peu surpris par ce geste et sa rage disparaît dans l'immédiat pour laisser place à la perplexité.

– Krokmou, qu'est ce que tu …

 **Audiomachine – Guardians at the gate**

Mais le jeune homme ne finit pas sa phrase, puisqu'en regardant dans la même direction que son dragon – qui fixe quelque chose d'un air surpris – il voit qu'une lumière rouge/orangé apparaît sous des morceaux de glace, qui constituaient la montagne. Harold ouvre les yeux en grand, plus que surpris. De même que les autres protagonistes de la scène, puisqu'en ayant vu Harold et Krokmou changer d'attitude, ils ont regardé tous dans la même direction, et réagissent tous de la même façon. Y compris Drago, qui a arrêté de rire en se demandant ce qu'était cette lumière.

La lumière s'intensifie de seconde en seconde. Harold plisse les yeux en essayant de mieux voir. La lumière s'intensifie encore, accompagnée par des fissures dans la glace. Krokmou tourne la tête sur le côté se demandant ce qui se passe. La lumière devient de plus en plus forte et Harold peut enfin percevoir quelque chose.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir ou ne dire qu'un seul mot, il écarquille les yeux de surprise, et soudain, une énorme explosion propulse cette partie de la montagne de glace s'accompagnant d'une grosse fumée. Étant les plus près de la scène, Harold et Krokmou tournent la tête pour ne pas être touché par l'explosion. Mais une seconde après, ils regardent à nouveau le lieu de l'explosion, et parmi la fumée, quelque chose en sort à toute vitesse. Ils distinguent très vite une dragonne vipère. Ils écarquillent les yeux de joie, et Krokmou pousse un petit cri pour exprimer son contentement. Ses amis et ses parents expriment aussi leur joie et leur soulagement alors que Drago serre les dents de frustration. Il s'avère que la jeune femme est plus coriace que prévu. Il n'aime pas quand rien ne se passe comme prévu.

La dragonne vipère fait un mouvement aérien avant de se diriger vers le sol. On remarque qu'elle tient quelque chose entre ses pattes. A un mètre d'un bloc de glace à 30 mètres de hauteur, elle lâche ce quelque chose, qui atterrit avec agilité, accroupi, tandis que le reptile se pose avec rage au sol derrière, tout en rugissant.

– Astrid !, hurle de joie Harold.

Mais la dite Astrid n'est pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Car oui, en effet, lorsqu'elle lève la tête et ouvre les yeux, Harold peut y voir de la fureur comme jamais, il n'en avait vu. Et pourtant, il en a fait des bêtises en 5 ans, mais jamais elle a été aussi furieuse que maintenant. Et en voyant l'expression de sa fiancée, il perd vite le sourire, et fait un mouvement de recul dans sa selle, complètement effrayé, accompagné de Krokmou, qui a aussi très peur de l'humaine, en la voyant avec ce regard.

Bien sûr, ce regard effrayant de la jeune femme n'a pas échappé aux autres dragonniers, qui réagissent comme le futur Chef de Berk.

– Elle est … en colère …

– Wow … J'ai … Jamais vu … Elle est furieuse, non ? Prend peur également Valka, qui se dit que finalement son fils et la jeune fille vont très bien ensemble, vu les regards effrayants qui peuvent lancer, lorsqu'ils sont enragés.

– On … dirait …, lui répond Stoik, impressionné.

Après avoir effrayé tout le monde, humains comme dragons – à part Drago évidemment – Astrid se relève avec grâce, toujours en scrutant son ennemi de son regard. Elle le fixe quelques instants, laissant une tension palpable sur le champ de bataille, qui fait frémir tous les spectateurs, qui n'osent pas interrompre la jeune fille.

Puis, elle finit par se retourner vers sa dragonne – qui est aussi furieuse, vu le regard et ses narines qui tremblent de rage – saisit sa hache sur la selle et se retourne à nouveau vers son ennemi.

Elle garde le silence quelques secondes, toujours avec ce même regard, avant de prendre enfin la parole avec menace, tout en pointant Drago avec sa hache.

– Toi ! Espèce de fils de chien ! Approche si tu l'oses ! Sale sous merde ! Tu croyais quoi ? Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire, fils de pute ! Vas y envoie les dragons ! Vas y ! Je vais te massacrer ! Tu vas apprendre ce qui en coûte de t'attaquer à moi en utilisant des dragons ! ALORS VAS Y APPROCHE SALOPARD ! Je vais m'occuper de toi et tu regretteras le jour où t'es venu au monde ! ALORS APPROCHE CONNARD ! JE T'ATTENDS !

Tempête accompagne les paroles de sa dresseuse, avec un rugissement féroce, qui fait même frémir de peur Krokmou, montrant que Drago a mis en colère autant la dresseuse que la dragonne, et surtout démontrant le lien qui les unit.

La réaction de Drago n'a pas attendu, car tout de suite après, il hurle de rage de se faire insulter comme ça, mais surtout de se faire humilier par une simple femme, dragonnière en plus.

– AAAAAAAAAH ! TUEZ LA ! TOUT DE SUITE ! APPORTEZ MOI SA TÊTE A CETTE SALOPE ! TUEZ LA !

 **Two steps from hell – Dragon rider (version longue)**

Complètement effrayés par la fureur de Drago, les dragons ne tardent pas à décoller et se mettent à la charge des deux amies, sous les regards paniqués des autres dragonniers, Harold et Krokmou en premier. Mais Astrid - toujours avoir ce même regard menaçant - ne laisse aucune peur, aucune inquiétude paraître sur son visage, vu qu'elle ne l'est pas. Très rapidement, elle range sa hache dans son dos, dans une sangle prévue à cet effet. Puis, aussitôt, elle court pour se diriger dans le vide. Le plus proche des dragons de Drago arrive pour la saisir en ouvrant la gueule. La viking saute avec un salto aérien et atterrit sur la tête du dragon, le forçant à refermer sa gueule. Après son atterrissage, elle fait une roulade sur son dos avant de se redresser vivement. Elle continue sa lancée et court sur le dragon. À sa droite, un autre dragon essaye de la saisir. Elle fait un saut sur la gauche en faisant une roue aérienne et atterrit sur un autre dragon. Elle court toujours et saute sur un autre dragon. Les dragons essayent de la saisir, mais à chaque fois, elle saute sur un autre dragon, qui arrive à la charge. Elle continue sa course encore 3-4 fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse un nouveau saut sur le côté droit avec une roue aérienne, mais cette fois, elle atterrit sur le dos de Tempête qui la suit de très près. Aussitôt sur son dos, la dragonne vipère se retourne d'un coup sec et fait feu sur les dragons avec rage. Les dragons sont obligés de s'éloigner et avec un battement d'ailes, Tempête prend aussi ses distances. Mais aussitôt, elle repart à la charge. Surpris – par tant de hargne surtout – les dragons ne réagissent pas. C'est alors que la vipère percute violemment un dragon, avant d'en attraper un autre avec ses griffes, de tourner sur elle même et de l'envoyer avec violence sur un autre. Puis, elle crache du feu sur d'autres dragons, qui s'approchent d'elle et de sa dresseuse. Désemparés les dragons ne réagissent pas avec vivacité. Certains sont hésitants, alors que d'autres sont effrayés. Mais ils sont encore plus effrayés par Drago, donc ils finissent par réagir en contre attaquant. Des dizaines et des dizaines de dragons contre une dragonne et une humaine. Ça devrait aller, non ?

Seulement, ils n'avaient pas prévu que d'autres dragons et humains allaient contre attaquer, lorsqu'à partir du moment où ils ont riposté, un furie nocturne, un cauchemar monstrueux, un hideux braguettaure et une gronk commencent à faire feu sur eux, les dispersant dans les airs. Les dragons des dragonniers les poursuivent dans les airs, les séparant, et laissant le champ libre à la vipère. Mais celle ci ne bat pas en retraite, vu qu'elle continue avec sa dresseuse de se battre – au plus grand daim d'un certain jeune homme et d'un certain dragon. Sachant qu'il ne pourra pas les faire renoncer, le jeune homme en question met toute sa volonté pour repousser les dragons, même s'ils sont contrôlés par Drago. Et voulant les faire encore plus peur que leur bourreau pour qu'ils s'enfuient, lui et ses amis ont eu la même idée en même temps.

C'est alors qu'Harold saute de son dragon, ses amis l'imitant. Il atterrit avec agilité sur un bloc de glace en hauteur, son dragon derrière lui. Ses amis et dragons en font de même et ensembles, ils forment un cercle d'attaque et de défense des uns et des autres. Alors tandis que leurs dresseurs se relèvent en regardant avec férocité les dragons – les apeurant au passage – les dragons se mettent à rugir aussi férocement. Du coup, on peut voir Krokmou rugir avec toute la rage qu'il a accumulé depuis quelques minutes, Tempête à sa droite, rugir avec la même férocité, en sortant ses épines, Krochefer à sa droite, rugir en transformant tout son corps en une torche dévastatrice, Bouledogre à sa droite, rugir en frappant le sol avec sa queue comme une massue et enfin Prout et Pet, rugir en déployant leurs ailes, montrant leur férocité.

En parallèle, Harold sort son épée de feu avec un regard noir, Astrid sort sa hache, avec toujours le même regard effrayant, Rustik sort sa masse, brise de la glace pour être effrayant, avec un sourire d'excitation, Varek sort son poignard, en essayant de se donner l'air effrayant et enfin les jumeaux sortent leurs massues, les cognent ensembles avant de ricaner d'excitation.

Avant de passer à l'action, Harold regarde Astrid, qui se retourne également vers lui.

– Tu es prête ?

– Comme au bon vieux temps, bébé.

Et à peine dit-elle ça avec un sourire, qu'elle court pour plonger dans le vide. Harold la suit du regard avec le même sourire et très vite la rejoint. Tous les deux, ils plongent en tournant sur eux mêmes, leurs dragons les suivant en faisant le même geste. Et avec une rapidité sans égale, ils chevauchement leurs dragons, qui à peine leurs dresseurs sur leur dos, se croisent et se frôlent de peu, déstabilisant les dragons de Drago. Après avoir pris de la distance, les dragonniers rangent leurs armes – car ce n'était juste pour impressionner les dragons – et se mettent côte à côté, Harold au milieu, haut dans les airs.

 **Fin musique**

– Très bien dragonniers. Il est temps d'arrêter ça.

– Comment ? Harold, les dragons ont plus peur de Drago que nous. Jusqu'à leur mort, ils se battront.

– Je sais Varek. On va devoir faire en sorte que leur instinct les pousse à renoncer et à s'enfuir que de se battre.

– Comment ?

– On va les perturber.

– Euh Harold ? Ils sont trop nombreux. Il faudrait qu'on soit à différents endroits en même temps.

– Exactement Rustik.

 **Peter Crowley – Fury of the dragon breath**

Rustik fronce les sourcils avant de comprendre, ainsi que le reste de la bande. Harold sourit en voyant qu'ils ont tous compris.

– Très bien dragonniers. Il est temps. Opération « Manœuvre échange perturbateur ».

– OK !

– Et qui fera l'appât ?, demande Varek.

Harold se retourne vers sa droite, avec un sourire. Les autres dragonniers suivent son regard. La seule qui ne les suit pas n'est d'autre qu'Astrid. En effet, celle ci sourit et regarde Harold avec malice.

– Qui d'autre que moi ?, dit elle avec provocation en bougeant les sourcils de haut en bas pour accentuer la prétention.

Harold agrandit son sourire en la regardant avec assurance.

Soudain, Tempête lève ses deux ailes doucement, avant de les rabattre brusquement, prenant de la vitesse pour plonger à une grande vitesse, faisant de l'air aux autres dragonniers. Harold se couvre le visage dû à la conséquence d'une prise de vitesse aussi près de lui. Mais très vite, avec Krokmou, il regarde vers le sol en souriant, en voyant sa fiancée, faire des tonneaux avec sa dragonne toujours en plongeant vers le bas. Le jeune homme secoue discrètement sa tête de gauche à droite, amusé par l'action de la jeune fille. Puis, il tourne la tête et voit les dragons de Drago la poursuivre. Il agrandit donc son sourire.

– Très bien dragonniers ! Au travail.

Aussitôt ordonné, le reste de la bande se disperse dans toutes les directions, commençant l'opération « Manœuvre échange perturbateur ».

Pendant ce temps, Tempête continue sa descente en tonneau, les dragons de Drago la talonnant et commençant à la rattraper. À quelques mètres du sol, la dragonne vipère s'arrête de tourner sur elle même, en voyant le sol s'approcher dangereusement d'elle et de sa dragonnière. Pas du tout inquiète par ce qui se passe ou ce qui va se passer, la jeune viking tourne la tête pour voir les dragons inquiets et méfiants, vu ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt. C'est pourquoi ceux ci font exprès de perdre du terrain, pour ne pas se faire avoir une nouvelle fois. Astrid sourit à cette réaction, pile ce qu'elle attendait. Elle se remet en position sur sa selle, en regardant droit devant elle, alors que le sol est vraiment très près.

– Très bien ma belle. Tu es prête ?

La dragonne la regarde du coin de l'œil avec un air malicieux, accompagné d'un petit sourire de dragon.

Tempête pousse alors un petit cri d'approbation sur le plan de sa dresseuse, avant qu'elle ne se redresse vivement et rase le sol, évitant ainsi les combats terriens des hommes de Drago contre des dragons et tout autre piège. Ayant senti le coup venir cette fois, les autres dragons suivent son mouvement, ayant ralenti auparavant. C'est alors que Tempête prend rapidement un visage serré à droite, contournant un bloc de glace, causé par l'Alpha. Les dragons la suivent toujours. Elle prend alors un autre virage gauche, tout aussi serré, toujours autour d'un autre bloc de glace. Elle slalome ainsi pendant quelques minutes, essayant de semer les dragons dans cette course – bien que ceux ci deviennent de plus en plus hargneux et malins. Cependant, le but d'Astrid n'est pas de les semer, mais plutôt d'irriter de plus en plus ces dragons. Car en effet, la jeune fille a bien appris en 5 ans, que lorsqu'un dragon n'arrive pas à atteindre son but, lorsqu'il est contrôlé par un dangereux psychopathe, il s'irrite plus facilement et rapidement, qu'un dragon sauvage, qui aura déjà abandonné la course poursuite. Et c'est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer, vu que certains commencent à faire feu sur les fugitives. Tempête esquive toutes leurs attaques avec agilité, tout en continuant à faire des virages autour de la glace, toujours assez près du sol et des chasseurs de Drago – ce qui peut s'avérer dangereux pour les deux amies. Mais elles n'en ont que faire de ce détail, car elles continuent leur lancée. Alors les dragons de Drago tirent leurs boules de feu, brisant la glace au passage – ce qui est aussi dangereux que des chasseurs. En effet, certains dragons espèrent retarder l'avance de la dragonne vipère, ou pire réussir à la toucher en brisant la glace voire la blesser. Leur peur de Drago est telle qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à blesser leur congénère, voire la tuer, pour que leur bourreau ne les punisse pas et les maltraite. La nature d'un dragon change tout au tout avec un homme tel que Drago, qui les contrôle et terrifie comme c'est le cas ici. Ce qui rend la scène plus dramatique.

Alors les dragons continuent à faire feu, en gagnant du terrain, espérant les toucher, tandis que Tempête slalome toujours entre les blocs, les pics de glace, dans des virages toujours plus serrés.

Sentant l'irritation, la nervosité et l'impatience des dragons qui les poursuivent, Astrid se retourne une seconde avant de regarder droit devant elle, et se pencher à l'oreille de sa dragonne.

– Ok Tempête. Je pense qu'on les a suffisamment énervé. Il est temps de commencer.

 **Peter Crowley – The echoes of war**

La dragonne la regarde du coin du l'œil, en poussant un petit grognement pour confirmer ses dires. Puis, le reptile prend de la vitesse d'un coup – surprenant ses poursuivants – et avec un dernier virage serré à droite, contournant une dernière fois un bloc de glace, elle disparaît de la vue des autres dragons, quelques secondes, qui surpris et apeurés, accélèrent la cadence en arrêtant de tirer des boules de feu. Ils ont juste le temps d'apercevoir la dragonne vipère, pattes à demi recroquevillés – comme prêtes à se poser – s'approcher d'un autre bloc de glace à plus basse d'attitude qu'elle, avant que celle ci ne pose ses pattes et pousse de toutes ses forces pour prendre son envol, tout en battant frénétiquement des ailes. Surpris, mais pas désemparés pour autant, et surtout pas désespérés par l'avance de la vipère sur cette action, les dragons de Drago les poursuivent toujours. Sauf que vu qu'Astrid a bien calculé son coup et donc lorsqu'elle a décidé de reprendre de l'altitude à cet endroit même, la luminosité du soleil, accompagnée de la glace – qui a servi de refuge et sanctuaire pour les dragons – éblouissent les dragons, lorsqu'ils regardent vers le ciel, les obligeant à fermer les yeux. Tempête en profite pour continuer sa lancée, alors qu'elle a aussi les yeux fermés, avec Astrid, totalement en confiance de ce qui va suivre. Et en effet, allant en contresens des deux amies, en les évitant, un groupe de dragons et de dragonniers foncent directement à pleine vitesse, en plongeant sur les dragons, qui ont ralenti le rythme. Surpris, et ayant senti le danger qu'à la dernière seconde, les dragons n'ont pas le temps de réagir, à peine leurs yeux ouverts, lorsqu'un cauchemar monstrueux rouge saisit un dragon avec ses pattes et tombe avec lui, avant de le lancer dans les airs et de reprendre de l'altitude. Une gronk marron suit le mouvement, lorsqu'avec un coup de tête, elle percute un dragon, puis un autre et encore un autre. Un hideux braguettaure fonce aussi et passe entre deux dragons qui l'ont esquivé – se croyant sauvés – sauf que le véritable plan du dragon à deux têtes est de saisir la queue des deux dragons, chacune par une tête. Les deux dragons ne s'y attendent pas et plongent avec le hideux braguettaure. Celui ci finit par se redresser et avec toute la force dont il dispose dans chaque cou de sa tête, il cogne les deux dragons l'un contre l'autre avec violence, qui tombent, sonnés.

Voulant repartir à la charge – et qu'il est hors de question de laisser les autres faire tout le travail – la dragonne vipère revient provoquer les dragons de Drago. Alors, elle leur passe sous leur nez à pleine vitesse, incitant les dragons à la poursuivre. Attendant, qu'elle ait suffisamment de dragons derrière elle, la vipère fait un salto arrière aérien, déstabilisant les dragons. Elle en profite donc pour faire feu, dans sa manœuvre aérienne. Les dragons poursuivants reculent en reprenant leurs esprits. La vipère sourit et continue son petit jeu.

Pour finir, avec une vitesse digne de sa réputation, un furie nocturne fonce sur les dragons, les frôlant de peu, le vent dû à la vitesse, déstabilisant les dragons, qui perdent l'équilibre dans les airs. Le dragon noir les nargue plusieurs fois de la même façon, en accélérant d'autant plus sa vitesse, en tournant autour des dragons, qui n'arrivent pas à le distinguer. Une fois les dragons bien perturbés, le furie nocturne lance un tir plasma sur le groupe de dragons, qu'il a fait rassemblé comme un troupeau de moutons. Les dragons de Drago se secouent la tête, très remontés contre le furie nocturne. Celui ci s'est arrêté et les regarde. Et à peine que leurs regards se croisent, le dragon noir fait un sourire édenté, en tirant la langue, comme une grimace de provocation.

Mais ce n'est pas le seul à le faire, car en effet les autres dragons des dragonniers se sont arrêtés devant les dragons de Drago qu'ils ont percuté. Du coup on a une vipère, qui fait une grimace en tirant la langue, tout en bougeant sa tête dans tous les sens, une gronk qui tire aussi la langue, un cauchemar monstrueux qui fait aussi une grimace en poussant des cris de provocation, et un hideux braguettaure qui se cogne ses deux têtes tout en tirant la langue dans une grimace.

Par conséquence, tous les dragons de Drago sans exception répondent à la provocation dans un hurlement de colère, très irrités du petit jeu des dragons.

Sachant que la course poursuite allait commencer, les dragons de Berk se remettent en mouvement et partent dans des directions différentes, suivis par les dragons de Drago, les divisant. Après tout, on dit « diviser pour mieux régner ». Et c'est pile ce qu'il se passe en ce moment.

Ce qui bien sûr fait enrager Drago, qui au sol, a tout assisté à la scène des dragonniers, pour le moins ingénieuse. Mais lorsqu'il a vu ses dragons se diviser pour poursuivre tous les dragonniers, alors qu'il voulait à tout prix tuer la copine du Maître des dragons en premier, il enrage comme jamais.

– NOOOON ! BANDE D'INCAPABLES ! LA FILLE ! LA BLONDASSE AVEC SON VIPÈRE A LA NOIX ! ATTRAPEZ MOI CETTE VIPÈRE ! TUEZ MOI CETTE GAMINE ! ON S'EN FOUT DES AUTRES, BANDE D'ABRUTIS DE REPTILES ! JE VEUX LA FILLE !

 **Fin musique**

– On dirait que rien ne se passe comme prévu, n'est ce pas Drago ? Dit une voix forte masculine.

Drago se retourne à cette voix, une rage sans égale apparente sur son visage.

– Stoik la brute, grogne-t-il.

– Ils vont te montrer qui sont ils. Qui est Berk.

– Alors je crains pour Berk, Stoik.

– Je crains pour ta survie plutôt. Tous tes dragons se retourneront contre toi.

– AHAHAHAH j'aimerais bien voir ça.

– Tu verras.

– DESCENDS SI TU ES UN HOMME, STOIK.

– Je crois que je vais attendre que mon fils règle ton compte. Après on pourra parler.

– AHAHAH ton fils ? Ce minable ?

– Qui est le minable ? Un jeune homme de 20 ans ou toi qui se fait humilier par ce jeune homme. Oh ! Et par la fille que tu as essayé de tuer. C'est énervant, hein ? Elle est coriace. Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. Tu ferais bien de prendre ses menaces à cœur.

– C'est qu'une femelle !

– Oui. Qui t'humilie jusqu'au sang, Drago. Que ça doit être humiliant pour toi de voir une femelle, comme tu dis, t'humilier et te remettre à ta place de misérable. Mais je t'assure, je me marre de là haut. Alors je vais attendre que tu te détruises à tes propres folies. J'aime le spectacle.

Drago ne répond pas à ces insultes, mais serre les dents et les poings tout en regardant le Chef de Berk, haut dans le ciel sur son cornebrute, qui le regarde également avec provocation. Pour finir, il hurle de rage et se retourne vers ses dragons pour les ordonner de tuer la fille sur la vipère – encore.

Valka, quant à elle, qui a tout assisté au petit jeu des dragonniers, et au calme effrayant de son mari, s'approche de lui avec Jumper, doucement, avec de l'inquiétude apparente sur son visage.

– Stoik … Je … Que …

– Je comprends ton inquiétude, Valka. Il y a ... quoi ? 5 ans ou même 3, je serais totalement en panique. Mais j'ai fini par m'y habituer avec Harold et ses amis.

– Ça je ne te le fais pas dire !, intervient Gueulefor, enjoué, qui s'attire les foudres du Chef de Berk.

– Valka, reprend Stoik, Tu dis que tu regrettes d'avoir loupé 20 années à Berk. Regarde donc ce que la nouvelle génération de Berk est capable de faire avec des dragons. Ils sont plus doués qu'on ne l'était à l'époque et qu'on ne le sera jamais. Voici la nouvelle Berk.

– Oui Valka. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Harold et la bande ont toujours … comment dire …

– Réussi à s'attirer des ennuis et à les résoudre dans les manières les plus abracadabrantes que possibles, complète Stoik.

– Oui voilà ! J'aurais dit à la manière « à la Harold et la bande de jeunes fous », mais c'est bien aussi.

– Mais de quoi vous parlez, tous les deux ?, s'inquiète Valka, complètement perdue.

– Regarde et admire. Je te promets que le spectacle en vaut la peine.

– Tu seras bouche bée.

– Impressionnée.

– Oh oui ça va de soit. Sinon ce n'est pas digne de la nouvelle génération de Berk.

Valka sourit de la complicité de son mari avec son meilleur ami et de la façon dont ils complètent leur phrase, tout en rigolant. Cela lui rappelle des souvenirs et ça la rend nostalgique et triste en même temps d'avoir pu loupé autant de choses sur Berk. Car vu comment Stoik a changé, il s'en ait passé des choses, à commencer par son fils en tant que Maître des dragons, chevauchant un furie nocturne, le plus puissant des dragons, ne l'oublions pas. Alors elle écoute les conseils de son mari et ami de longue date, et regarde ce que compte faire la nouvelle génération de Berk, avec leurs dragons. À vrai dire, elle ressent de l'inquiétude et une certaine excitation pour voir ce qu'ils sont capables avec des dragons. Elle a vécu seule pendant 20 ans avec des dragons, pensant être la seule dans cette mentalité, à savoir son amour pour ces créatures majestueuses. Mais il s'avère qu'elle a eu tort sur toute la ligne. Et ce groupe de dragonniers le prouve. Elle ne les a pas vu longtemps, mais le lien qui unit les dragonniers, les dragons et entre dragonniers et dragons est fort. Elle le sent. Elle le ressent tout au fond de son être. Alors oui, elle a hâte de découvrir ce qu'ils savent faire. Elle a hâte de découvrir leur véritable force, leur union entre vikings et dragons, entre dragons et dragons, entre vikings. Elle a hâte de découvrir la force de cette bande de dragonniers pour le moins peu commune et le lien qui les unit. Et comme l'ont dit Stoik et Gueulefor, elle pense qu'elle va apprécier le spectacle et en être impressionnée.

C'est alors que comme son mari et ami, elle regarde les dragonniers se faire poursuivre par les dragons de Drago, sachant que le début de leur plan va commencer.

 **Peter Crowley – The Lord of Abyss**

Du côté d'Harold et de ses amis, ils continuent à provoquer les autres dragons, parfois en les semant, parfois en s'amusant à slalomant, en tournant sur eux mêmes ou en grimaçant pour les vikings.

Jugeant que les dragons sont assez remontés sur chacun d'entre eux, Harold demande à Krokmou d'envoyer un signal. Le dragon noir n'attend pas et envoie un tir plasma dans les airs. Les autres dragonniers se retournent vers ce signal avant de sourire, alors que les spectateurs sont sceptiques par ce tir plasma.

Les choses se sont tout d'un coup mises à s'accélérer.

Alors que les dragons les poursuivent toujours, Varek, les jumeaux et Rustik ont commencé à faire demi tour pour contre attaquer, ce qui a perturbé les dragons, qui ont battu en retraite pendant quelques minutes, avant de repartir à la charge. Ainsi, ils redeviennent les poursuivants, chose que voulait les dragonniers. Il y a même plus de dragons qui les pourchassent, ce qui évidemment fait enrager Drago, qui hurle pour donner ses ordres.

Mais tout ceci n'est qu'une diversion pendant que le véritable plan ne se met en place. En effet, profitant de ce laps de temps, Astrid regarde en direction d'Harold, qui la regarde aussi. Ils s'observent mutuellement en souriant. Soudain, ils demandent à leur dragon respectif d'accélérer et de se rejoindre. Sans vraiment que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, exceptés les dragonniers, Krokmou et Tempête se foncent à toute vitesse l'un sur l'autre, toujours des dragons les poursuivant. Les dragons de Drago sont un peu inquiets de la situation, ayant un mauvais pressentiment, mais ils continuent tout de même leur course poursuite. Krokmou et Tempête s'approchent toujours à pleine vitesse. Ils vont bientôt se percuter. Les mètres de distance diminuent fortement. Harold et Astrid agrandissent leur sourire. Tout d'un coup, Krokmou et Tempête ouvrent leur gueule, prêts à faire feu. Dans la seconde qui suit, ils tirent avec férocité. Leurs deux tirs respectifs créent une grosse explosion et un écran de fumée épais. Et dans la seconde d'après, les deux reptiles rentrent dans la fumée. À travers celle ci, on peut voir Krokmou et Tempête, à un mètre de distance, tête contre tête. Le temps semble s'être ralenti. Leurs dresseurs sourient toujours autant, pas du tout inquiets du choc. Harold actionne soudain l'aileron automatique de Krokmou, toujours en regardant devant lui. Puis, en même temps qu'Astrid, il se met accroupi sur la selle. Alors qu'ils sont à moins d'un mètre, les deux reptiles se mettent à faire un pivotement intérieur tout doucement, se frôlant, dos contre dos. La collision aurait pu être proche. Pourtant, la manœuvre des deux dragonniers et dragons ne semblent pas être finie. En effet, tout d'un coup, les deux vikings étant assez proches, se saisissent de l'avant bras de l'autre – ici le bras gauche – et sautent de leurs dragons en passant leur jambe droite en premier, l'autre jambe leur donnant de l'élan. Et avec le saisie du bras de l'un et de l'autre, ils s'aident mutuellement à faire un virage dans les airs à 180 degrés. Si bien que tous les deux, ils atterrissent sur le dragon de l'autre – toujours à pleine vitesse, qui volent sur le côté intérieur pour réceptionner les vikings un peu fous sur les bords – qui sont pile à la bonne place pour l'atterrissage des dragonniers. Et un quart de seconde à peine sur leurs selles, les dragons continuent leur route et sortent à toute vitesse de l'écran de fumée de l'explosion. Puis, Krokmou se redresse avec Astrid sur son dos, en même temps que Tempête se redresse avec Harold sur le sien. Les deux dragons continuent leur route dans des directions opposées, non sans un dernier regard complice et malicieux de leurs dresseurs.

Alors que les autres dragonniers sourient à cette échange, les spectateurs, eux, sont stupéfiés. Enfin surtout Valka et Drago, car Stoik et Gueulefor ont déjà assisté à cette scène.

 **Fin musique**

– Oh Stoik !

– Ouais. On dirait qu'ils vont faire cette manœuvre.

– Quelle manœuvre ? Et comment ils ont fait ça ? Ils sont entrés dans l'écran de fumée de l'explosion et deux secondes après, les dragons ont changé de cavaliers. Je veux bien qu'ils soient bons cavaliers, mais sauter comme ça d'un dragon à un autre à pleine vitesse c'est …

– Impossible ? Rien n'est impossible avec Harold. Surtout avec Astrid. Plus fous qu'eux … Disons que je n'ai pas encore trouvé. Bon si on ne compte pas les jumeaux. Rustik aussi est pas mal dans le genre.

– Je comprends pourquoi Gueulefor les appelle la bande de fous.

– Et encore Valka, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il va suivre, dit le forgeron.

– Et qu'est ce qu'il va suivre ?, a soudain peur Valka

– Une manœuvre pour le moins …

– Folle.

– C'est le mot.

– Tu t'y feras, chérie.

– Je ne suis pas sûre …

– Stoik a réussi. Toi, ça va être un jeu d'enfants !

– Merci Gueulefor.

– A ton service, Chef.

Valka sourit devant la mini chamaillerie de deux hommes, alors que son inquiétude domine son esprit par rapport aux dragonniers. Gueulefor dit que le pire est à venir. Elle craint vraiment d'avoir une attaque, s'ils font de grandes folies. Si son fils est comme elle, en pire, et que ses amis sont pires, en effet, elle risque d'avoir des sueurs froides. Mais bon, son mari a l'air détendu, donc tout devrait bien se passer. N'est ce pas ? Elle l'espère de tout son cœur. Elle a horreur de rester dans l'ignorance comme ça, avec comme seul soutien son inquiétude et deux hommes complètement indifférents à ce qu'un groupe de jeunes fous sur des reptiles de plusieurs tonnes s'apprêtent à faire.

Cependant l'inquiétude de Valka n'est rien comparée à la rage et la perplexité de leur plus grand ennemi : Drago. Lorsque celui ci a vu ressortir de la fumée la vipère avec l'unijambiste, qui se prétend Maître des dragons, il a cru rêver. Il a cherché la femme blonde et l'a vu sur le furie nocturne avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il a ressenti plusieurs choses : la perplexité, l'incompréhension, la rage – qui est là depuis le début en fait.

– Que … Quoi … Il s'est passé quoi là ?

Ses dragons sont autant perturbés qu'il peut l'être, puisque les dragons suivant le furie nocturne et la dragonne vipère ont aussi traversé la fumée après le passage des deux reptiles des dragonniers. Mais lorsque ceux ci ont vu que les dragons ont changé de cavaliers, ils ont été tellement déstabilisés, qu'ils se sont arrêtés en plein vol, en cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Harold en regardant derrière lui, voit l'arrêt des dragons et sourit. Il cherche Astrid du regard, qui a la même réaction que lui. Ils hochent la tête d'un commun accord que le plan va commencer. Les deux cavaliers se penchent vers l'oreille de leur nouvelle monture. Les deux dragons sourient et accélèrent, alors que les dragons de Drago ne savent plus quoi faire, plus qui poursuivre, tellement ils sont déstabilisés et perdus.

Les autres dragonniers sourient aussi et se regardent. Ils partent également dans des directions différentes, les dragons les ayant lâchés, tout aussi perplexe, de ce changement de cavaliers, qui ne comprennent pas le principe.

Quant à Stoik, il agrandit le sourire, devant la perplexité de Valka.

– Ça va commencer. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ça, tiens, dit Gueulefor, en souriant.

– Qu'est ce qui va commencer ?

– Le plan d'Harold. Valka, admire et voit ce que sont capables un groupe de jeunes avec des dragons, qui ont changé le monde, qui ont changé des vies, qui ont changé Berk. Voici de quoi ils sont capables, aussi fous soient ils.

Valka regarde son mari, bouche bée, en voyant l'air fier sur le visage du Chef de Berk. Elle se dit que ça doit être quelque chose de totalement énorme et fou pour que ça impressionne autant Stoik la brute.

Après avoir observé son visage, elle sourit et regarde le plan qui va se dérouler sous ses yeux.

– Dit comme ça, j'ai hâte de voir ça. J'ai hâte de voir la nouvelle génération de Berk, qui a changé le monde, la vie des gens, la vie à Berk. J'ai hâte de les voir à l'œuvre.

Stoik agrandit son sourire.

– Prépare toi. L'opération « Manœuvre échange perturbateur » va commencer.

* * *

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Ca ne se coupe pas trop sadiquement là, hein ? :p**

 **Alors Faeyrr, c'est assez badass Astrid à ton goût ? xD**

* * *

 **Alors prochaine fic sera Maltraitance, publiée d'ici fin du mois. Puis, ça sera Je te sauverai d'ici ... Octobre ? XD Désolé j'ai beaucoup de fics en cours de plusieurs fandoms, plus un roman, puis il y aura les vacances, la rentrée, mon déménagement, tout ça qui fait que ... Je reviendrais plus tard.**

* * *

 **Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore partis !**

 **R.S.59**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloooooooo !**

 **Et oui Ranxshin59 fait son grand retour sur cette fic après plus d'un an d'absence ! Mille excuseeeeeees ! C'est vraiment impardonnable ! Mais je doute que vous vous en foutez des excuses alors passons à la suite XD**

* * *

 **Alors pour me faire pardonner, je vous donne un long chapitre ! Celui ci sera plus tourné sur les sentiments et ressentis des personnages, plutôt que les scènes d'action (même s'il y en a). On n'avance pas beaucoup sur l'intrigue, mais je devais le faire de cette façon. J'ai un peu galéré, mais le voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Aussi petit rappel : cette histoire se passe avant la mort de l'Alpha dans le film, alors imaginez que cela se passe très vite. Pour vous aider à vous situer dans le temps :)** **  
**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Stridou : Hello ! Je dois dire que c'est assez original XD Merci de ta patience et bonne lecture :)

LoWwLoWw : Oula j'ai galéré à retranscrire ton pseudo mais pas grave :) Sinon bonjour et bienvenue :) Ah une amie de Faeyrr qui vient me lire. Merci à toi :) Et surtout merci pour tous ces compliments, en tant qu'auteure, cela fait très plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite te conviendra ! Bonne lecture !

Mary Chou : Hello ! Mille excuses pour l'attente et j'espère que cette suite te fera toujours vibrer :) Et merci pour tous ces compliments ! Bonne lecture x)

Kikibilie : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup et désolé pour l'attente ;) Bonne lecture !

NotTheRealAthna : Salut ! Merci pour ton soutien et ton com ! Au sujet d'un Harold Dark, je ne suis pas sûre. Pas dans cette fic. Il le sera plus dans "Je te sauverai", mais dans celle ci j'ai un doute. Faut voir :) Bonne lecture :)

Sissi1789: Coucou toi ! J'espère que depuis le temps tu vas bien ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir autant trainé ! J'essaierais d'être plus ponctuelle à l'avenir mais rien n'est joué 8) Désolé de t'annoncer ça, mais tu n'as pas fini d'être frustrée :) Bonne lecture et merci de ton soutien !

Faeyrr : MA CHERIIIIIIIIIIE DOUCE FOLLE DINGUE ! Comment vas tu ? Ca fait un bail :p Et oui t'as vu je publie enfin dragons XD et surtout je publie celle là. OUI JE SAIS UN AN DE RETARD ! Mais t'es au courant de mes mésaventures :p Bon comme tu attendais cette fic avec impatience, je ne vais pas m'attarder, mais continue à fangirler ma belle. Ca fait plaisir et rire XD A bientot ! :)

Justme69928 : Désolé pour l'attente, mais voici la suite :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Comme d'habitude, je vous donne quelques musiques :**

 **-** **Two Steps From Hell - Dragon Rider (Extended Remake)**

 **-** **Bullet For My Valentine - Your Betrayal**

 **-** **Game of thrones - The Spoil of War part 2 (1.50)**

 **Cette fois, il n'y en a que trois, étant un chapitre moins centré sur l'action.**

* * *

 **Je vous remercie pour vos messages, vos reviews et surtout votre patience XD Je vous promets que tout ça sera récompensé :p**

 **Trêves de bavardages, bonne lecture ! :) (PS: au début je vous mets un rapide recap des chapitres précédents)**

* * *

 _Recap des chapitres précédents : Drago vise Astrid pour anéantir psychologiquement Harold, et ainsi devenir le seul et unique Maître des dragons. Il ordonne à ses dragons de la pourchasser et de la tuer. Avec la rapidité et l'agilité de Tempête, Astrid esquive toutes les attaques. Après une évasion spectaculaire dans montagne de glace, la viking finit par contre attaquer et provoque Drago. Ses dragons soumis attaquent de nouveau la beurkienne, qui arrive à les échapper, accompagnée de ses amis et d'Harold, qui lui viennent en aide. Avec plusieurs courses poursuites et un nouveau plan, Harold et Astrid changent de dragons. Le plan continue. _

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Ce plan n'était que folie**_

Après avoir changé de cavaliers, les dragons s'éloignèrent petit à petit, avant de ralentir leur vitesse jusqu'à planer. Astrid caressa la tête de Krokmou et lui murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Celui-ci fut très attentif et sembla approuver les paroles de la jeune humaine.

Au sol, Drago avait regardé la scène avec perplexité. Il admettait que cet échange de cavaliers était impressionnant. Surprenant, mais impressionnant. Mais également irritant. Pourtant très vite, son esprit se reprit et analysa la situation. Il était vrai que ces vikings savaient diriger leurs dragons. Ils étaient habiles, vifs et réactifs. Toutefois, Drago avait remarqué que chaque cavalier avait un dragon propre, qui leur était destiné. Un dragon qui leur correspondait. Drago estimait que l'animal était tellement soumis qu'il n'obéissait qu'à son cavalier seul. Le reptile était aveuglement docile à un seul humain. Or, la furie nocturne avait changé de cavalier. Ceci était déroutant. Cette manœuvre aérienne était inattendue. Les cavaliers et leurs dragons étaient en parfaite symbiose, ce qui était impossible à comprendre pour Drago. Il y avait forcément des failles dans cette stratégie. Un dragon devait être soumis pour obéir. La peur et le pouvoir étaient les seuls facteurs d'une soumission totale d'un animal. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et le reptile ne pouvait être soumis qu'à un seul commandant, un seul chef. L'esprit de Drago travaillait activement et rapidement, et il comprit une chose : si l'unijambiste était le maître de la furie nocturne, cette femme n'était qu'un substitut, une remplaçante de bas étage. Et en plus c'était une femme. Elle ne pouvait commander une furie nocturne. Elle en était incapable. D'autant plus en connaissant la réputation de cette espèce de dragon. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Drago, en constatant ce fait. Les choses tournaient en sa faveur. Bientôt, il aura la peau de cette femme et la furie nocturne dans son armée. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, c'était que psychologiquement, il aura tué l'unijambiste, qui se prétendait Maître des dragons. Et rien, ni personne ne pourra le battre. Il était victorieux. Une victoire simple et écrasante. À cette pensée, il éclata de rire.

Face à ce rire moqueur soudain de leur ennemi, les cavaliers et dragons tournèrent la tête pour l'observer curieusement. Même les hommes de main de Drago – qui s'étaient rapprochés de la scène, soutenant leur chef – et les dragons dominés le regardèrent avec perplexité, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de leur chef.

Puis, Drago finit par se calmer avant de pointer du doigt Harold, qui était actuellement sur Tempête. Voyant son geste, Harold fit stopper la vipère dans les airs, d'un air sceptique, se demandant ce qu'il mijotait encore. Voyant sa perplexité, l'hilarité chez Drago s'accentua.

\- Tu es sans doute le gamin le plus stupide de la Terre ! Tu crois vraiment qu'une femme peut contrôler une furie nocturne ? C'est vraiment hilarant ! rigola Drago

Astrid, qui avait tout entendu, fronça les sourcils de mécontentement, tandis que Krokmou grogna à l'insulte.

\- Je rêve ou il insinue que je suis incapable d'être ta cavalière ?

Pour simple réponse, le dragon noir souffla bruyamment par ses narines, signe de sa contrariété.

Quant à Harold, bien qu'ayant le visage grave, garda le silence, tout en continuant à fixer son ennemi. Cette attitude augmenta les rires de Drago.

\- Vraiment très stupide ! Comme si elle était capable d'une telle chose ! Mais je devrais te remercier. Tu me les offres sur un plateau repas. Cette simple femme ne sera même pas capable d'éviter les projectiles qu'elle s'écraserait comme une moins que rien. Plus tôt, c'était son maudit lézard qui faisait tout le travail. Mais là, c'est différent. Une furie nocturne ne peut être contrôlée par n'importe qui. Et elle mourra en essayant de le faire ! Je n'aurais même pas à me fatiguer. Tu l'as condamné toi-même, soi-disant Maître des dragons ! AHAHAHAH !

Harold ne réagissait toujours pas, mais continuait à fixer Drago avec cet même air grave. Pourtant, les autres dragonniers sentaient cette tension palpable qui régnait entre le futur Chef de Berk et l'ennemi des dragons. Pour prouver cette sensation, Tempête grogna dangereusement, tout en commençant à sortir ses épines, signe qu'elle était vraiment énervée contre cet humain.

Du côté d'Astrid, celle-ci, étrangement, restait calme. Pourtant, elle sentait une colère émaner de tout son être. Mais, elle ne réagissait pas. Au contraire, elle voulait profiter de cette occasion pour humilier leur ennemi. Et prouver à tous qu'une femme était tout aussi capable qu'un homme. Même dans le village ou les villages voisins, c'était dur de se défaire du rôle passif d'une femme. Astrid était une guerrière, une vraie. Et ce n'était pas les hommes qui allaient l'intimider, parce qu'elle était une femme. Harold l'avait compris, ainsi que ses amis. Mais ses ennemis devront l'apprendre à leurs dépens. Et ceux qui considéraient les femmes comme inférieures, se retrouveront bien humiliés. En commençant, par celui qui n'arrêtait pas de la dénigrer, de l'insulter. Il était temps de lui démontrer ce qu'elle savait vraiment faire, qu'elle soit sur Tempête ou Krokmou. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, étant donné leurs aventures. Avec Harold, ils avaient déjà fait ça. Elle sourit à ce souvenir mouvementé. Mais l'heure n'était pas à se mémoriser le passé. Non, il était l'heure de donner une bonne leçon au macho, qui l'insultait depuis le début. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Je crois qu'on va rire, murmura-t-elle.

Alors que Krokmou planait toujours (comme les autres dragonniers), la viking le dirigea lentement vers Drago. Le dragon noir fut un peu surpris par la manœuvre de la jeune cavalière, si bien qu'il tourna la tête pour la regarder curieusement. Sentant ce regard sur elle, elle baissa les yeux pour l'observer également. Son sourire se transforma en provocation, auquel Krokmou comprit sur le champ. Astrid appréciait vraiment l'intelligence de ce dragon. Elle comprenait pourquoi ils étaient si fusionnels avec Harold. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'échanger de mots. Un seul regard pouvait suffire. Et même si Krokmou n'était pas son dragon, il semblait très bien comprendre l'attitude de sa cavalière, rien qu'avec les expressions de celle-ci. Les expériences et les aventures jouaient beaucoup. Après tout, Harold et Astrid avaient traîné souvent ensembles, alors forcément, leurs dragons avaient appris des deux cavaliers, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre. C'était pour ça qu'un échange de cavaliers était si simple. Sans vraiment y faire attention, une forte amitié était née entre eux. Alors cela ne devrait étonner personne que le dragon noir comprît tout de suite le plan de la jeune viking.

C'est alors que Krokmou suivit le plan d'Astrid sans que celle-ci n'eut besoin de lui dire. Il s'approcha doucement de Drago, tout en restant à une altitude de sécurité, avant de planer au-dessus de sa tête. Leur ennemi leva la tête sceptique, avant de voir la furie nocturne lui sourire avec arrogance, ce qui accentua sa perplexité. Les combats faisaient rage autour d'eux, pourtant tous les dragonniers, ainsi que leurs dragons, les dragons de Drago et quelques hommes de main regardaient la scène qui allaient bientôt se dérouler.

Astrid posa sa main sur la tête de Krokmou, comme pour le remercier, avant de poser ses coudes sur le pommeau de la selle, une expression d'arrogance collée sur son visage, tout en observant son ennemi.

\- Ça devrait été simple Drago, n'est-ce pas ?

L'air perplexe sur le visage de Drago se transforma en contrariété et incompréhension. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'attitude de cette femme et encore moins la provocation émanant de la tête du dragon. Comment osait-elle le provoquer, elle, une simple femme ? Comment osait-elle même lui répondre ?

\- Tu oses me …

\- T'occuper d'une simple femme devrait être simple non ? le coupa-t-elle avec prétention, ce qui bien sûr fit serrer les dents de son ennemi.

Harold, qui était resté impassible jusque-là, se mit à esquisser un sourire en regardant la scène sous les yeux. Il avait très bien compris le petit jeu de sa fiancée. Et même si Krokmou n'était pas officiellement le dragon d'Astrid, tous les deux pouvaient être une bonne équipe. Ils l'avaient déjà démontré dans le passé. De plus, il n'arrêtait pas d'entendre les insultes sur la jolie viking, ce qui l'irritait. Mais il savait que cela énervait encore plus la femme en question. Et bien que d'habitude, elle lui aurait déjà fait la tête au carré avec sa hache, à ce moment, elle jouait un autre jeu plus subtil pour le remettre à sa place. Harold savait qu'Astrid était intelligente. La force n'aurait pas raison dans ce combat. Bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire par peur de se prendre un poing dans l'estomac, il avait compris, qu'elle savait, qu'elle n'aura pas le dessus en combat de force face à Drago. En tout cas, pas sans dragons. Astrid était forte physiquement et une grande guerrière, mais face à cet ennemi, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Harold était soulagé qu'elle l'avait compris assez rapidement. Pour autant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas le battre. Au contraire, elle avait un allié de taille. Et Harold avait une confiance aveugle en son dragon pour la protéger en cas de danger.  
Donc lorsqu'elle avait commencé la provocation – ce qui marchait bien, rendant la scène pathétique – Harold avait tout de suite compris, ce qu'elle allait faire. Cela risquait d'être intéressant. De plus, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ça. Et cet homme avait besoin d'être remis à sa place. Par ailleurs, cela pouvait leur donner l'avantage dans cette guerre. Alors Harold allait la laisser faire.

C'était pourquoi, il tourna la tête pour la regarder avec un sourire. Il vit qu'elle l'observait également du coin de l'œil mais avec une totale discrétion. Elle attendait son accord, pour ne pas faire rater tout le plan initial. Et le regard que lui rendait l'héritier de Berk lui suffisait pour comprendre. Elle sourit discrètement, avant de se pencher plus en avant sur la selle, son air provocateur étant revenu.

\- Oui Drago, m'attraper devrait être un jeu d'enfant, non ? Je ne suis qu'une femme après tout. Une femme qui monte un dragon.

Krokmou grogna pour manifester sa présence, tout en jouant au même jeu que sa nouvelle cavalière. Astrid le regarda, avec d'agrandir son sourire.

\- Ah oui pardon. Que dis-je ? Ce n'est pas n'importe quel dragon ! Une furie nocturne ! Le dragon le plus rapide, intelligent, et puissant qui existe. Unique en son genre.

Ravi de ces compliments, Krokmou leva la tête d'un air fier et prétentieux, ce qui fit doucement sourire Astrid. Harold, lui, était plutôt blasé par cette attitude. Mais rapidement, il se concentra de nouveau sur la suite, au cas où cela dérapait avec gravité. Il regarda donc sa fiancée, qui continuait sa provocation.

\- Alors en plus, une simple femme, qui contrôle une furie nocturne … Au fait, pour ta gouverne, nous, on ne contrôle pas les dragons. C'est l'échec assuré. C'est un lien de confiance entre nous. Mais ça tu ne pourras jamais, Ô grand jamais le comprendre.

Comme pour approuver les dires de l'humaine, Krokmou poussa un rugissement, accompagné par les autres dragons de Beurk, ce qui surprit l'assemblée. Y compris et surtout les dragons sous la domination de Drago. Ceux-ci n'avaient connu que la peur des humains. Pourtant sous leurs yeux, les dragons faisaient équipe avec des humains, et ils n'y voyaient aucune crainte dans leurs regards. Juste une détermination et confiance sans faille. Cela pouvait-il être possible ? Dragons et humains coexistant, s'entraidant sans démonstration de pouvoirs ? Juste une relation mystérieuse ? Les dragons commençaient à devenir sceptiques et perturbés. La suite des événements pourra peut-être les éclairer.

En attendant, Astrid n'avait toujours pas fini sa provocation. Et au fur et à mesure des paroles de la jeune femme, la contrariété de Drago se changea en colère. Il serra de plus en plus les poings, ainsi que les dents. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux devinrent de plus en plus sombres de rage. Astrid voyait bien ces changements chez son ennemi. Ce fut pour ça, qu'elle en rajouta une couche.

\- Et c'est pour ça, que moi, la femme faible, avec mon cher ami, la furie nocturne, on va te botter le cul.

Aux dernières paroles, la colère de Drago remonta en surface. Il ne dit plus rien, mais poussa un grognement de colère, très irrité. Et encore une fois, Astrid l'avait très bien vu, ce qui fit agrandir son sourire. C'était décidément trop facile. Voulant continuer sur ce chemin, certes dangereux mais amusant, elle reprit la parole, toujours avec cette même arrogance.

\- Alors vas-y. Essaye de me tuer. Essaye de capturer la furie nocturne. Ça devrait être simple. Mais si tu n'y arrives pas, dois-je comprendre que tu es encore plus moins que rien que moi ? Que c'est pathétique. Et tu veux contrôler le monde ? Apprends déjà à m'attraper. Tu te rendras moins minable. Tu devrais essayer quelque chose à ta portée. Quelque chose de plus … petit.

Cette fois, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. A ces insultes, Drago retrouva sa rage meurtrière et hurla, croyant effrayer la viking. Sauf que celle-ci sourit encore plus d'arrogance. Non, à la place, ce sont les dragons sous sa domination qui prirent peur, car eux, avaient déjà subi ces crises de colère, et ils ne voulaient pas revivre cela.

\- Essayer quelque chose de plus petit ?! Je vais t'arracher le cœur et tu regretteras tes paroles !

Astrid se redressa sur la selle, mais garda cette même suffisance sur son visage – ce qui fit doucement rire ses amis, qui reconnaissaient bien leur Astrid.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? Ça devrait être facile. A moins que tes hommes ne soient tous aussi stupides que toi.

Drago fronça les sourcils d'irritation. Cette femme commençait réellement à l'énerver. Il allait la remettre à sa place. Une femme comme un dragon devait être soumise. Si une femme osait riposter et constater la domination, elle devait être punie, voire tuer. Et Drago n'avait aucun scrupule à tuer une femme. Encore moins celle-ci qui était trop prétentieuse à son goût. Il leva le poing pour faire signe à ses hommes d'attaquer.

\- Tuez-la. Et pas de quartier !

\- Et la furie nocturne ?

\- Qu'importe. J'aurais sa peau au moins et je m'en ferais un manteau. Allez-y ! Tuez-la !

Les hommes de Drago ne contestèrent pas et s'activèrent rapidement après l'ordre d'exécution de leur chef. Ils arment leurs arcs et visent la viking sur le dragon noir, qui planait toujours au-dessus d'eux. Comme Drago, ils pensaient que cette histoire allait vite se régler. Une femme ne pouvait contrôler un dragon. Encore moins une furie nocturne. Cela allait être facile. Trop facile à leurs goûts. Mais il y avait encore des dragonniers à abattre. Cette femme ne sera qu'un échauffement à l'extermination de ces vikings prétentieux. De plus, elle avait osé insulter leur chef. Elle s'était condamnée à mort toute seule. Oui c'était sûr que cette histoire allait vite être régler.

Lorsque les hommes de Drago menacèrent Astrid et Krokmou, les autres dragonniers regardèrent en direction d'Harold pour savoir s'il fallait intervenir ou non. Constatant son air grave, ils restèrent calmes, attendant un signal. Harold n'affichait pas son air inquiet, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne devaient pas intervenir rapidement. Pourtant, le Maître des dragons les surprit lorsqu'il fit un signe particulier. Ils se regardèrent sceptiquement, avant d'observer de nouveau leur Chef sur la dragonne vipère. Celle-ci se posa sur un bloc de glace en hauteur, attendant la suite. Comprenant qu'il était sérieux dans sa décision, les autres dragonniers posèrent leurs dragons sur un bloc de glace entourant la scène. Ils ne sont pas assez fous pour se poser au sol, alors que des hommes peuvent tuer leurs dragons et eux même par la même occasion. Après cette manœuvre, ils observèrent de nouveau Harold, qui garda cet même air grave. Mais il ne sembla pas changer d'avis, ou regretter sa décision. Du moins pour l'instant. Alors, ils se tournèrent vers Astrid et Krokmou, qui se faisaient toujours menacer par les flèches des hommes de Drago.  
Pourtant les dragons de Beurk étaient très méfiants. Ils avaient un mauvais pressentiment. Rien chez cet homme obscur ne les rassurait. Ils étaient partagés entre l'envie de le massacrer et de le fuir loin. Très loin. Quelque chose de diabolique se dégageait de lui. Pire que la Mort Rouge. Mais un des leurs était devenu sa proie. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner. Avant peut être, lorsque c'était chacun pour soi à l'époque de la Mort Rouge, par peur d'être tué. Mais depuis 5 ans, les choses avaient considérablement changé. Dorénavant, ils ne pourront jamais abandonner un des leurs, même si cela risquait leurs propres vies. Et cela comprenait autant les dragons que les humains qui les côtoyaient. Ces 5 dernières années avaient changé leurs vies. Et pour le mieux ! Mais aujourd'hui, une grande menace planait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Au-dessus de leurs amis. Ils ne pouvaient pas suivre leurs instincts primaires et s'enfuir. Ils devaient se battre pour leurs amis. Les soutenir de toutes leurs forces. Ce fut pourquoi, qu'à peine posés sur les blocs de glace en hauteur, les dragons de la nouvelle génération de Beurk, ainsi que Jumper, Cranecrusher et Grump se mirent en position d'attaque, prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin. Ce n'était pas un ordre de leurs cavaliers, mais leurs propres ordres. S'ils devaient mourir aujourd'hui, ils mourront tous ensembles, en ayant fait ce qu'il fallait pour vivre. Non pas survivre, comme ça aurait été le cas dans une autre époque, mais vivre. Vivre avec leurs amis, humains de Beurk et dragons. Ils ne se voyaient pas retourner à l'état sauvage, sans leurs impertinents et téméraires humains. Ils avaient vécu trop aventures ensembles pour se séparer. Cela devenait inconcevable.

Les dragonniers de Beurk ne furent pas surpris de cette position de combat. Bien que moindre, ils avaient aussi un mauvais pressentiment et se demandait surtout ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête d'Harold en ce moment. Drago essayait juste de tuer Astrid ! Et il la donnait en pâture à ses hommes ! Bon certes, elle était avec Krokmou et elle était l'une des plus douées, mais c'était trop risqué ! Habituellement, il n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça. Il l'aurait mise à l'écart, le temps de régler ça. Puis, ils se souvinrent les fois où il l'avait mise à l'écart, car elle était en danger. Cela ne s'était jamais bien fini. Surtout pour Harold. Ils comprirent pourquoi il ne tenta pas à nouveau, mais le risque était vraiment trop grand. Non, ils commencèrent à penser que leur chef avait une autre idée derrière la tête, et qu'Astrid faisait partie de ce plan, qui apparemment était au courant, vu son petit jeu. Ces deux-là préparaient un coup. Cela rassura la bande, un peu, car ils avaient toujours un sale pressentiment concernant Drago. Il était dangereux et plus encore. Ils pouvaient le constater, ayant été prisonniers de ce sale type. Ils sentirent que ça allait mal se finir. Alors comme leurs dragons, ils se mirent en position, prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin. Ils étaient tendus. Ils étaient plus forts tous ensemble, comme ils avaient déjà pu le démontrer. Ce plan était risqué. Trop risqué. Cela allait forcément mal se finir. De plus, la tension qui émanait de leurs dragons n'arrangeait pas leurs nerfs. Si les dragons étaient tendus, cela voulait dire que le danger était plus grand qu'un humain pourrait penser. Toujours se fier à son dragon. Ils l'avaient bien appris en ces 5 ans d'aventures.  
Mais ils firent profil bas et attendirent un ordre de leur Chef. Malgré cela, une question demeurait : qu'est ce qu'Harold avait dans la tête ?

Au niveau de Valka, lorsqu'elle sentit Jumper se tendre et se mettre en position de combat, elle s'inquiéta encore plus. Si son propre dragon se préparait à un assaut d'attaque, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Cette provocation sur Drago allait se retourner contre cette jeune femme. Certes avec son fils, elle avait démontré qu'elle était forte, notamment au sujet des dragons, mais Drago était un homme dangereux, qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer. Cela allait mal se finir.  
Pourtant en se retournant vers son mari et son ami de toujours, elle se questionna encore plus. Ils avaient certes un air grave, mais ils semblaient confiants. Stoik avait lancé des éloges sur la nouvelle génération de Beurk, dont cette jeune femme faisait partie. Mais là, cela relevait du suicide à ce rythme ! On ne pouvait pas provoquer Drago tout seul, sans en subir les conséquences, ce qui se traduisait le plus souvent par la mort. Puis, Valka regarda en direction de son fils. Elle avait vite compris que cette femme était sa belle-fille (ou future) et que son fils y était fortement attaché et très amoureux. A ce niveau, il ressemblait tellement à son père. Mais justement, cette ressemblance aurait dû obliger Harold à protéger la femme qu'il aime d'une mort certaine. Pourtant, il laissa faire. Soit il avait une confiance absolue et aveugle, soit il avait un plan que tout le monde ignorait. Valka pensait que c'était sans doute les deux. Mais quel plan fou et téméraire pouvait mettre en danger la femme que tu aimes ? Valka se demandait vraiment à quoi jouer son fils. Il avait l'air encore plus fou qu'elle ne l'était à son âge. De plus, les autres dragonniers avaient l'air de lui obéir et de lui faire confiance, même si leur amie était sur le point de connaitre une mort atroce. Alors à quoi jouer son fils ? Surtout qu'une menace encore plus grande visait directement la jeune femme et la furie nocturne. Les deux êtres les plus chers à Harold.

\- Harold, qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? murmura-t-elle très inquiète.

* * *

Pour revenir à nos deux amis en danger, en voyant cette menace, ils ne flanchèrent pas. Au contraire, Krokmou garda toujours son air arrogant, alors que sa cavalière se redressa parfaitement sur sa selle et actionna le gouvernail de la queue de Krokmou dans une certaine position. Seuls Harold et la bande comprirent cette manœuvre.

 **Two Steps From Hell - Dragon Rider (Extended Remake)**

Bien évidemment, Krokmou l'avait compris aussi et au lieu de planer, il leva ses ailes vers le ciel doucement, prêt à une manœuvre. Astrid sourit et se pencha à l'oreille du dragon, tout en s'agrippant à la selle.

\- Très bien mon grand. Voyant voir si on est rouillés.

La furie nocturne la regarda du coin de l'œil, avec un sourire arrogant, avant d'acquiescer d'un grognement.

Puis d'un coup, il abattit ses ailes pour plonger à une vitesse ahurissante, qui fut difficile pour leurs ennemis d'anticiper cette action. Désemparés, les hommes de Drago se précipitèrent pour encocher leurs flèches, ce qui rendit celles-ci irrégulières et déséquilibrées, mais surtout faible de puissance. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils touchent le dragon noir avec une telle force. Ceci fit doucement rire le reptile, qui ouvrit la gueule en grand, pour se préparer à un tir plasma. En voyant cela, les hommes paniquèrent encore plus, et encochèrent d'autres flèches. Certes la puissance était plus présente, mais la précision leur faisait encore défaut. Ils voulaient tellement se dépêcher de tirer, qu'ils ne prirent pas en compte de viser leur cible. Ce qui fit que Krokmou n'eut aucun mal à esquiver, tantôt à se pencher d'un côté et de l'autre, tantôt à ne rien faire du tout, car les flèches n'allaient jamais l'atteindre. Ce qui fallait prendre en compte, néanmoins, c'était l'instinct de survie de ces humains – aussi vain soit-il. Les hommes paniquaient toujours, mais dans l'angoisse de voir la mort arriver droit vers eux, à une vitesse hors du commun, ils décochèrent de plus en plus de flèches, tantôt avec précision et force, tantôt avec faiblesse et imprécision. Et plus le dragon noir se rapprochait des hommes, plus les flèches devenaient précises dans leur zone de tir. Pourtant, cela ne dérangeait pas la furie nocturne, car la panique rendait leurs attaques faibles, si bien qu'il était toujours aussi facile d'esquiver les armes, même sans avoir besoin d'une commande de sa cavalière. Mais le dragon se rapprochait de plus en plus du sol et donc des hommes de Drago. Il fallait maintenant contrecarrer et esquiver le plus vite possible, avant d'être touché. Ce fut pourquoi, à quelques mètres du sol, que Krokmou fit des tonneaux, toujours en plongeant, une lumière pourpre se formant sur sa tête (ou plutôt le fond de sa gorge, mais cela les hommes ne le devinèrent pas tout de suite, la scène se passant trop rapidement). A cette scène, les hommes paniquèrent encore plus si cela était possible. Ils devinrent de plus en plus maladroits, firent tomber leurs flèches, avant même de tendre leurs arcs. Certains s'enfuirent en laissant tout tomber, alors que les plus téméraires essayèrent le tout pour le tout. Krokmou n'était dorénavant plus qu'à trois mètres du sol. Les dernières flèches furent lancées, mais jamais elles n'atteignirent leur cible. C'était plutôt leur cible qui venait vers eux. La peur se voyait dans les yeux des hommes. Ils voyaient la mort s'approcher à grande vitesse, sans qu'ils ne puissent changer leur destin. On ne pouvait échapper à la mort. Elle vous pourfendrait, avant même que vous ne poussez ne serait-ce qu'un gémissement de plainte. Vous ne pourrez que voir la mort arrivée, sans réagir. Juste la voir. Et ce sera la dernière chose que vous verrez avant les ténèbres. Avant l'engloutissement dans le néant le plus total. Les plus chanceux et bienveillants auront une place dans l'autre monde. Mais les pires d'entre eux seront aussitôt envoyés dans le néant par la mort elle-même.

 **Fin musique**

Lorsque le tir plasma d'une puissance inouïe fut relâché, c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé pour ces hommes. Ils n'avaient eu aucun répit, lorsque cette boule d'énergie chaude et meurtrière s'était abattue sur eux, pulvérisant certains, propulsant d'autres à plusieurs mètres, avant de créer une épaisse fumée. Le dragon noir, responsable de cet enfer, s'engouffra dans cette fumée, avant d'y ressortir, à toute vitesse, parallèle à la terre, à un mètre du sol, avant de vite reprendre de l'altitude. Lorsqu'il fut plus haut dans le ciel, l'enfant de la mort et de la foudre, regarda du coin de l'œil la scène au sol, et ricana de fierté. Ces humains étaient trop prétentieux et abus d'eux-mêmes. Ils méritaient une leçon. Certes, cela semblait cruel, même pour lui, mais ils avaient essayé de le tuer ! Non le pire, c'était qu'ils essayaient de tuer sa cavalière temporaire, qui était la compagne de son meilleur ami. Et la furie nocturne ne pouvait tolérer cet acte. Il était son devoir de la protéger lorsque son ami humain ne le pouvait pas. Et cela pouvait inclure certains actes barbares. C'était pourquoi en regardant certains humains ennemis démembrés et/ou morts, il ravala sa culpabilité, n'ayant pas tué d'humains depuis des années. Ces hommes ne lui donnaient pas le choix. De plus, ils étaient mauvais, donc il ne faisait que se défendre, n'est-ce pas ? Ou plutôt il protégeait des êtres chers à son cœur. Essayez de vous en prendre aux partenaires d'un dragon, et vous rejoindrez très vite l'autre monde, sans protester. Et la furie nocturne sentait que ces humains allaient vite l'apprendre. Mais allaient-ils le comprendre, ou seront-ils trop prétentieux, téméraires voire stupides pour continuer ? Krokmou allait vite le savoir.

Et une réponse se présenta vite, lorsqu'après avoir repris une altitude de sécurité suffisante, il vit les survivants en un seul morceau reprendre leurs armes. Vu leurs regards, ils n'étaient pas très heureux de ce mini carnage. Mais surtout de l'humiliation rapide, que venait de leur infliger le dragon. Ou peut-être estimaient-ils que la faute revenait à la cavalière ? Car un dragon ne pouvait agir sans commandement. Oui cela devait forcément être la faute de cette femme, qui se croyait meilleure qu'eux. Il ne pouvait avoir d'autres explications. Cette raison les poussa donc à reprendre leurs armes et à faire payer cette femme. Ils allaient tellement tirer de flèches, qu'elle sera vite déboussolée et perdra le contrôle de sa monture. C'était la mort assurée. Ils allaient pourfendre cette viking, jusqu'à ce que sa propre mère ne la reconnaisse plus. Ce fut alors avec une rage aveugle, qui préparèrent leurs flèches, et visèrent avec plus de précision leur proie.

Au ciel, Astrid avait ralenti Krokmou pour quasi planer, afin de constater les premiers dégâts de leur duo. Elle siffla de surprise, avant de voir le danger quelques mètres plus loin. Elle les toisa attentivement, examina leurs expressions pour capter leurs réelles intentions. Avec cette observation minutieuse, elle comprit vite.

\- Bien joué Krokmou. On dirait qu'ils sont furieux maintenant. Tu as réussi à les mettre en pétards.

Le dragon noir la regarda du coin de l'œil avec fierté, ce fit sourire sa cavalière, qui comprit que c'était justement ça le plan du dragon.

\- La prochaine fois que tu as une idée pour les mettre en pétard, préviens avant. Je t'aurais accompagné !

La jeune femme réfléchit à ses dernières paroles d'un air sceptique.

 _Voilà que j'agis comme Krane et Kogne. Je traîne trop avec eux_ , pensa-t-elle, légèrement blasée.

Une flèche siffla tout près de la jeune viking, ce qui la réveilla de ses songes. Elle baissa la tête vers ses ennemis, qui préparaient déjà une autre attaque. Même Krokmou ne l'avait pas anticipé celle-là. Il les avait peut-être un peu trop énervés sur ce coup-là. Ces humains étaient encore plus stupides alors pour oser défier une furie nocturne. Ce qui les rendait encore plus dangereux que prévu. Il allait devoir faire plus attention. Mais il avait envie de s'amuser avec eux encore un peu. Et en observant sa cavalière, il vit qu'elle était dans le même état d'esprit que lui. Certes, ils étaient enragés et voulaient leurs morts – surtout celle d'Astrid – mais ils n'avaient pas encore compris la leçon. Pas suffisamment, sinon ils ne seraient pas là, en train d'attenter à leurs vies. Un coup d'œil à sa cavalière suffit pour que la furie nocturne obtint son accord et accéléra son rythme, afin d'éviter les flèches plus facilement. Pendant ce temps, Astrid se craqua les doigts, comme prête à en découdre. Une fois cela fait, elle se positionna avec classe et convenablement sur la selle, un sourire d'excitation se dessinant sur son doux visage.

\- Très bien et si on s'amusait un peu ?

Le dragon noir approuva et accéléra dans les airs tout en faisant des cercles juste au-dessus de la tête des hommes de Drago. Ceux-ci virent cela comme une provocation et sentirent leur rage s'accentuer. Bien évidemment, c'était le but du duo provocateur.

Les choses allaient maintenant se mettre à s'accélérer.

Ce qui inquiéta Tempête. A la base, elle n'était pas rassurée de ce plan. Déjà que sa cavalière et meilleure amie était en danger, sans qu'elle ne puisse intervenir, mais en plus, cette furie nocturne téméraire faisait l'idiot. Comme pour les autres dragons et dragonniers, elle avait eu un aperçu du personnage de Drago, et elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Il était dangereux et sans scrupule. Elle le sentait au plus profond de ses entrailles. Et elle ne pourra pas protéger sa maîtresse comme il le fallait. Bien sûr, elle savait que Krokmou était tout à fait apte à la protéger, mais il ne connaissait pas cet homme aussi bien qu'elle. Elle ne l'avait confronté que quelques secondes, mais cela avait suffi à mettre tous ses sens en alerte ainsi que son instinct qui l'ordonnait de fuir. Krokmou venait juste de le rencontrer. Il n'avait aucune idée de sa dangerosité et il s'amusait avec ses nerfs. Cette fois, il était trop téméraire. La dragonne avait bien vu que c'était la furie nocturne qui avait fait toute la manœuvre, tuant ces hommes. Astrid n'y était pour rien. Il avait tout orchestré. Elle connait bien sa maîtresse. Pourtant, celle-ci le suit, car cette provocation était justement le but de toute cette folie. Cet homme, en plus d'essayer de la tuer, l'avait dénigré depuis leur rencontre. Connaissant son humaine, c'était plus que probable qu'elle allait répliquer. Mais son humaine avait vite compris qu'un combat de force était futile. La dragonne l'avait compris aussi. Il fallait être plus subtile. Et pour cela, elle a choisi la provocation, qui amenait à l'humiliation. Décidément, sa maîtresse traînait trop avec les maîtres de Prout et Pet, ainsi que de Krochefer. Cela la mettait encore plus en danger. Le pire c'était que cela amusait les deux amis dans le ciel, car la provocation et l'humiliation marchaient bien. Elle grogna, irritée par cette folie. Quand toute cette histoire sera finie, elle dira deux mots à ce dragon noir. Oser mettre sa maîtresse en danger comme ça ! C'était une chose qu'il ne fera jamais avec son propre maître. Quoique, la dragonne n'était pas sûre, étant donné la folie du Maître des dragons. Mais elle supposait qu'il fallait un grain de folie pour s'entendre avec un dragon et encore plus une furie nocturne.  
Alors la dragonne vipère soupira de désespoir, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la scène. Elle était toujours aussi méfiante. De plus, elle se rappela que lorsque la furie nocturne était aussi téméraire et provocatrice, les choses pouvaient mal se finir. Etant déjà en position de combat comme les dragons de Beurk, elle sortit ses épines, prête à les lancer, si une flèche osait s'approcher trop près de ses amis. Même sur ce dragon noir téméraire et stupide.

Harold sentit la tension émanée de la dragonne, ainsi que son blasement vis-à-vis de l'altitude de son propre dragon. Il sourit en total accord avec celle-ci. Il posa sa main sur le dessus de la tête du reptile comme pour la consoler, la rassurer. Sentant cette main chaude et amicale, Tempête se détendit un peu et regarda du coin de l'œil, l'homme qui avait changé sa vie, ainsi que tous les dragons. Cet homme qui lui sourit chaleureusement avec compassion. C'était à ce moment que la dragonne découvrit l'anxiété chez cet homme. Il n'aimait pas la situation plus qu'elle et était angoissé. Mais il ne le montrait pas, ou tentait de ne pas le montrer. Surtout à son ennemi. Cela pourra se retourner contre lui. Déjà que son ennemi avait compris les sentiments du Maitre des dragons, ce que lui donnait un avantage dans cette bataille. Cet humain avait compris qu'il devait rester impassible et faire confiance à la femme qu'il aimait, ainsi que son meilleur ami, malgré la panique au fond de son cœur. Tempête admirait cet homme et son courage. Car il fallait une certaine dose de courage – et de folie – pour laisser les êtres qu'on aimait le plus, au cœur de la menace. Pourtant, la dragonne ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi.

Son interrogation semblait parvenir jusqu'à Harold, qui caressa avec affection sa tête, un sourire mélancolique s'agrandissant.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, ma belle. Crois-moi. Je suis terriblement angoissé et cette peur de perdre Astrid ou Krokmou voire les deux, me donne des cauchemars éveillés. Et là actuellement, j'ai vraiment très peur.

La dragonne le regarda attentivement. Elle avait donc bien perçu ses angoisses. Il restait à comprendre la raison de son inactivité.

\- Je vois que tu t'interroges sur la raison pour laquelle je reste inactif. Mais je ne peux pas intervenir. Pas en connaissant Astrid. Drago l'a insulté. Elle doit le remettre elle-même à sa place, même si c'est dangereux. Tu sais que si je le fais, elle m'en voudra.

Tempête le fixa avec irritation. C'était la pire raison qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. Elle était sûre qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

\- En voyant ta tête, je vois que tu as compris qu'il y a autre chose. En effet. Ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'Astrid a été insulté. Tôt ou tard, elle l'aura remis à sa place, avec ou sans mon aide. Mais cet homme est plus dangereux qu'on ne le pense. Il sera difficile voire impossible de le battre par la force, comme on l'a déjà fait sur d'autres ennemis.

La dragonne appréciait l'intelligence de cet humain. Les humains sont plus faibles et dépourvus d'instincts primaires. En tout cas, ils n'ont pas l'instinct d'un dragon, ce qui pouvait les nuire. Pourtant cet humain avait deviné la dangerosité de cet homme. Et il l'avait pris en compte dans son plan. Toutefois, elle avait la sensation que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Alors il faut le battre autrement. Et rien ne vaut le travail avec des dragons, tu ne penses pas ? lui demanda-t-il toujours avec un air mélancolique, ce qu'approuva la dragonne vipère.

Harold releva la tête et ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant les hommes de Drago viser toujours l'amour de sa vie, ainsi que son meilleur ami.

\- Je pense toujours à une paix. Je pense toujours qu'on peut montrer que les humains et les dragons peuvent cohabiter ensemble. Se battre ensemble. Drago pense certainement qu'on vous contrôle par la peur, comme il le fait. Qu'on ne peut contrôler qu'un seul dragon par la peur, sauf si tu es le Maître des dragons et par conséquent, le duo d'Astrid et Krokmou est un échec assuré. Astrid peut prouver le contraire. Et elle peut le démontrer avec Krokmou. On ne cohabite pas avec le pouvoir de la peur, mais la confiance qu'on s'accorde. Et c'est à Astrid, elle qui a été dénigré pire qu'un yak, de le faire. Pour l'instant avec Krokmou. Jusqu'à ce que les choses se corsent.

La voilà la raison. Tempête était sûre qu'elle n'allait pas aimer. Elle s'était trompée. Cet humain n'avait rien compris à la dangerosité de cet homme diabolique. Et sa maîtresse allait en payer le prix. Par conséquent, elle hurla sur son cavalier, en colère et en désaccord. Son hurlement passa inaperçu dans ce champ de bataille, y compris sur ses propres alliés. Mais tant que cela touchait le principal visé de sa colère, le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Harold avait bien vu qu'il avait mis en colère la dragonne et il s'y attendait. Tempête était surprotectrice envers Astrid, comme pouvait l'être Krokmou sur lui. C'était prévisible. C'était pourquoi il se dépêcha d'essayer de la rassurer, en caressant sa tête.

\- Tempête écoute moi. A la base, ce plan était celui d'Astrid. Je l'ai vu dans son regard. Elle m'a juste demandé mon autorisation. J'ai dû y réfléchir rapidement. Mais cela peut nous donner un avantage. Pense y. Ces dragons sous la domination de cet homme sont apeurés et attaquent seulement parce qu'ils ont peur d'un humain. Ils n'ont pas de libre arbitre. Alors imagine qu'ils voient une humaine et un dragon, où il n'y a aucun pouvoir de la peur, juste une confiance aveugle. Je ne pourrais peut-être pas changer d'avis Drago, qui est plus dangereux que je le pensais, mais si on pouvait libérer ces dragons de cette façon, cela pourrait être bien, non ?

La dragonne toisa cet humain, en réfléchissant à ses paroles. Il disait vrai. Le but de tout ça, les attaques sur ces humains étaient pour libérer des dragons. Mais surtout c'était pour la paix et la liberté. Si cet humain arrivait à faire changer de camp ces dragons, leurs ennemis seraient en désavantage et les chances pour sa maîtresse de survivre augmenteraient. Cela pourrait faire une pierre deux coups.  
Se calmant alors, elle attendit que son cavalier poursuive son discours, ce qu'il fit dans un petit sourire, heureux qu'elle comprenne.

\- Krokmou est mon dragon et tu es la dragonne d'Astrid. Je sais que tu l'aimes profondément. Comme Krokmou avec moi. Et je sais que c'est réciproque. Vous êtes une parfaite équipe. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'une équipe ne peut pas se former avec un dragon différent. C'est ce que je veux démontrer. Si un dragon accorde notre confiance, on peut faire de grandes choses avec lui. Si on montrait ça aux autres dragons, les choses pourraient considérables changées. Et je pense qu'Astrid l'a compris aussi. Cela peut être un bonus de notre plan initial. Essayons en premier temps de régler ça, sans blesser les dragons. Si cela ne marche pas, on passe sur le plan initial. Mais je te promets que si Astrid est trop en danger, je change les plans immédiatement et on ira la sauver ensembles. Tu es d'accord ?

La dragonne tourna la tête vers sa maîtresse et la furie nocturne et pensa aux paroles du jeune homme. Il disait vrai. Son humaine voudrait tout risquer pour sauver des dragons. Et si en bonus, elle pourrait remettre à leur place quelques hommes, elle ne se priverait pas. Et il était vrai aussi que Krokmou était un bon compagnon pour ça. Pour provoquer, il était le meilleur. Non pas qu'il était le plus provocateur, car Prout et Pet le battaient à plate couture. Mais il était le meilleur, car il pouvait être très provocateur, et rapide en même temps. Il esquivait avec plus de facilité que n'importe quel dragon. C'était le meilleur pour ce plan. Cet humain avait raison. Elle n'aimait toujours pas cette idée et que sa maîtresse était au cœur du danger, mais elle l'accepta.  
De plus, elle avait oublié une chose : son cavalier temporaire ne laissera jamais tomber la jeune femme. Il ira la sauver jusqu'au bout du monde, s'il le fallait. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux amours des humains, mais elle savait qu'il aimait sa maîtresse de toute son âme. C'était son compagnon de vie. Il donnerait sa vie pour elle. C'était suffisant pour lui faire confiance.

Alors résignée, elle regarda son cavalier, avec une confiance absolue et une détermination hors norme. Harold la remercie intérieurement. Il savait Tempête était aussi impulsive que pouvait l'être Astrid. Et lorsque celle-ci était en danger, elle pourrait tout détruire sur son passage, juste pour la protéger. Mais étonnamment, elle accepta cette situation. Il vit dans son regard cette marque de confiance et se sentit touché. La dragonne confiait ce qu'elle aimait le plus à un humain. C'était une chose plutôt rare, même s'il vivait depuis 5 ans avec des dragons. Un dragon restait un dragon. Lorsqu'il voulait protéger quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il pouvait être impitoyable, mais surtout il voulait le faire lui-même. Alors cette attitude prouvait à quel point la dragonne lui accordait sa confiance. Il n'allait pas la décevoir. Son plan allait marcher. Il le fallait. La vie d'Astrid, de Krokmou, ainsi que la sienne (car Tempête sera furieuse, au cas contraire, et il n'était pas sûr de s'en sortir vivant) en dépendaient.

Puis tous les deux, ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur la scène haut dans le ciel. Si les choses dérapaient – et Tempête sentait que ça allait déraper, car ça dérapait toujours – ils devaient être prêts à agir et à riposter.

* * *

 **Bullet For My Valentine - Your Betrayal**

Krokmou tournait toujours en cercle au-dessus des hommes de Drago, les observant. Bien qu'il affichât un air provocateur, il restait concentré et attentif, prêt à agir au moindre danger. Ce qui était le cas également pour Astrid. Elle jaugeait ses ennemis pour adopter la meilleure stratégie dans leur plan. Lorsqu'elle avait eu cette idée, elle savait qu'Harold comprendrait ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Mais jamais, elle n'aurait cru qu'il allait l'accepter. Cela l'avait surprise, même si c'était bienvenue. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle allait avoir des reproches, lorsque tout ceci sera terminé. Elle haussa les épaules, pouvant les accepter, car elle savait que ça se finissait toujours bien entre eux, car il finit par lui pardonner d'avoir été aussi imprudente. Elle supposait que parfois sa peur surpassait sa colère. Ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas, lorsque les rôles étaient inversés.

Mais pour l'heure, il était temps d'en finir avec cette bataille, afin qu'ils rentraient tous sur Beurk, avec de nouveaux amis. Oui, car le but était bien la liberté de tous ces dragons, afin de conserver cette paix fragile. Car sans dragons, Drago ne sera plus rien, et Beurk sera victorieux. Rien de plus facile. Détrousser cet homme de son armée pour l'anéantir. Pour des dragonniers comme eux, cela devrait être simple. Mais Astrid n'était pas du genre à voir une victoire trop vite. Cela pouvait se retourner contre elle. De plus, elle savait cet homme trop dangereux pour être sous-estimer. Elle se doutait qu'il avait un plan de secours au cas où. Elle devrait se méfier de lui, même si ses dragons se retournaient contre lui, à un moment ou un autre. Mais elle n'en était pas là. La première phase du plan commençait à peine.

\- Très bien, à l'attaque.

Krokmou suivit et arrêta de faire des cercles, pour voler droit, sans trop de vitesse. Les hommes de Drago les observèrent sceptique avant qu'Astrid ne les regarda avec arrogance, et de faire un geste déplacé, qui aurait outré sa propre mère. Ses amis ricanèrent de ce geste – appris par Rustik sans aucun doute – alors que Valka était choquée. Cette fille avait décidément un sacré culot, ce qui amusa son mari et son ami. Harold lui, était amusé, bien que surpris. Il allait avoir une petite conversation avec Rustik pour oser apprendre ça à sa fiancée. Mais pour l'heure, cela n'était pas dérangeant étant donné que ses ennemis répondirent au tac au tac, en l'injuriant de toutes les insultes possibles, tout en tirant leurs premières flèches. Ils étaient tellement enragés, que bien que la puissance fût présente, la précision leur manquait terriblement. Krokmou n'eut pas à faire le moindre effort pour esquiver, ce qui l'amusa grandement. Il fit demi-tour et passa au-dessus d'eux avec provocation, alors qu'Astrid les invita à les toucher. Ils ne se privèrent pas et tentèrent une nouvelle lancée. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme regarda discrètement derrière elle, pour observer quelque chose en particulier. Satisfaite, elle sourit avant de regarder droit devant elle, laissant Krokmou esquiver. Ses flèches étaient tellement faibles, qu'elles ne risquaient pas de l'atteindre. Ce que finirent par remarquer les hommes de main de Drago. Ils étaient tellement enragés, que le dragon esquiva avec suffisance, sans que sa cavalière n'eût besoin d'intervenir. Comprenant qu'ils étaient en train de les humilier – devant Drago en plus – ils se reprirent en main et ajoutèrent de la précision dans leurs attaques. Les choses commencèrent à se corser, lorsque les flèches s'approchèrent de plus en plus de Krokmou. Astrid comprit alors qu'ils avaient ajouté la précision dans la puissance de leurs flèches. La viking prit donc les rênes et commença à diriger le dragon noir, qui lui laissa le contrôle. La situation devenait intéressante.

Astrid se pencha sur la gauche, obligeant Krokmou à virer et de revenir vers leurs ennemis. Les flèches devinrent de plus en plus précises, et Krokmou ne pouvait rester aussi statique. Ce fut pourquoi, Astrid le fit virevolter à droite, à gauche, de nouveau à droite, et encore à gauche. Cette manœuvre, qui consistait à slalomer entre les flèches, permirent de toutes les éviter, avec agilité et aisance. Mais celles-ci devinrent de plus en plus nombreuses, et étonnement précises. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas déranger les deux amis. En effet, lorsqu'ils ne slalomaient pas, Astrid poussa Krokmou à rouler en tonneau, à se redresser, à voler les pattes en l'air, avant de se remettre droit. Elle le fit plonger, avant qu'il ne remonte plus haut. Et inversement, elle lui fit prendre de l'altitude, avant de l'emmener à plonger, après un salto arrière aérien, puis de se remettre droit. Et ils repartirent en slalomant, en tonneau, les pattes en l'air, plus haut, plus bas, dans des saltos arrière, en volant sur un côté puis de l'autre, avant de virer à droite ou à gauche, voire les deux.

Leurs petites manœuvres durèrent un petit moment, sans aucune flèche ne puisse les atteindre. Bien entendu, cela énerva encore plus leurs attaquants, qui multiplièrent leurs lancées de flèches. Ils devinrent de plus en plus agressifs, si bien que certaines flèches passèrent tout près de la peau écailleuse du dragon noir, ou de la peau blanche et délicate de la viking. Mais aucune égratignure n'était à déplorer, car le bout de la flèche ne les toucha pas. Par moment, les flèches avaient failli atteindre leur but. Mais cela n'allait plus loin. Les deux amis semblaient danser dans les airs, comme si aucune menace ne planait au sol. Les flèches étaient comme un accompagnement dans leur ballet. Ce qui était très déroutant pour les spectateurs qui n'avaient jamais vu ça, dont Valka, Drago mais surtout les dragons dominés. Cette danse aérienne était une chose toute nouvelle pour eux. Cela les perturbait. Comment un dragon et un humain pouvaient faire ça ensembles ? La dragonne vipère bleu semblait être la monture de cette femme. Pourtant cette humaine effectuait une danse aérienne avec un autre dragon. Cela était impossible. A moins d'être le Maître des dragons. Or, la peur n'était pas présente chez ce dragon noir. Juste de l'amusement et de la provocation. Les dragons savaient que cela ne pouvait être possible que si le dragon était en parfaite santé et en totale confiance. Et c'était impossible avec un humain, non ? Les humains étaient cruels, méchants, diaboliques. Ils étaient tellement différents et ils étaient de deux mondes à part. Pourtant, cette furie nocturne semblait considérer cette humaine comme l'une des siens. Pourquoi et comment ? Quelle était cette magie ?

* * *

Pendant que Tempête surveillait les attaques sur Astrid et Krokmou, Harold, lui, observait les réactions de leurs véritables cibles. Il sourit constatant que le plan marchait. Cela allait sans doute prendre plus de temps que prévu – tout dépendait du traumatisme – mais c'était sur la bonne voie.

Soudain, il sentit Tempête agitait et encore plus tendue. Harold la regarda brièvement avant d'observer sa fiancée sur son dragon. Il fronça les sourcils, constatant quelque chose lui aussi.

\- Tu as raison, ça devient serré.

La dragonne vipère comme pour approuver leva sa queue d'épines, celles-ci prêtes au lancée.

Pourtant aucun autre protagoniste n'avait remarqué ce détail. Et ils avaient encore moins remarqué les épines d'une vipère déviant la trajectoire des flèches trop proches du dragon ou de l'humain. Pas même les principaux concernés. Pour tout le monde, c'était comme si le duo esquivait toutes les attaques.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un événement vienne tout changer.

D'un coup, plus aucune flèche ne fut tirée. C'était si soudain que cela stoppa Astrid et Krokmou – qui commençait à s'amuser. Ils regardèrent la raison de ce changement brusque, et lorsqu'ils la trouvèrent, ils écarquillèrent les yeux d'étonnement. Les autres dragonniers la virent aussi, incluant Harold, qui commença à laisser la panique se montrer sur son visage.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que …

Quant à Tempête, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle savait que ça allait finir par déraper. Cette fois, c'était un autre niveau et encore plus dangereux. Elle grogna sur son cavalier de mécontentement, mais lorsqu'elle vit la panique, elle se calma. Elle voyait qu'il cherchait un moyen d'arranger ça. Il ne voyait qu'une solution, mais cela n'allait pas plaire à sa fiancée. Tempête le savait aussi. Désemparée, elle observa les dragons dominés par Drago. Ceux-ci penchèrent la tête, très soumis, comme s'ils avaient deviné que cela allait arriver. Que rien, ni personne ne pouvait fuir Drago. Tempête n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Le Maître des dragons avait raison. Ils devaient démontrer qu'humain et dragon pouvaient cohabiter, si une totale confiance s'installait. Et c'était sa maîtresse qui devait le démontrer avec son ami reptilien. Elle regarda vers le duo, avant d'hurler. Cette fois ci, son hurlement se fit entendre, et tout le monde la regarda, surpris. Y compris Krokmou, ainsi qu'Astrid. Lorsque les yeux reptiliens de la furie nocturne croisèrent ceux de la vipère, celle-ci hurla de nouveau, avant qu'un silence entre les deux dragons ne s'installe. Au bout d'une minute tout au plus, le dragon noir changea d'expression, et sourit, avant de souffler bruyamment par ses narines, déterminé comme jamais. Astrid fut surprise de ce changement de comportement – et encore plus de l'échange avec sa dragonne. Elle se pencha au plus près, inquiète. Non pas pour elle, mais pour lui. Car en voyant la détermination de la furie nocturne, elle comprit qu'il voulait contrecarrer.

\- Tu es sûr de toi Krokmou ?

Le dragon noir grogna comme pour lui répondre.

\- Si tu veux contrecarrer … ça, tu voudras peut-être mieux avec Harold. C'est avec lui que vous formez le duo de choc.

La furie nocturne se tourna pour la regarder blaser. C'était un dragon, soit un animal, c'est-à-dire que la communication était différente des humains. Pourtant, ce dragon était tellement expressif, qu'on pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Et à l'heure actuelle, ce n'était pas très glorieux. En tout cas, si Krokmou pouvait parler, il ne dirait pas forcément des mots doux. C'était presque vexant que sa cavalière temporaire pensait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas affronter ça à deux. C'était vrai que ce n'était pas Harold, mais elle n'était pas nulle. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était la compagne de son humain ! Et Krokmou l'avait bien accepté. Si c'était une pauvre femelle faible et sans importance, il l'aurait moins accepté. Mais là ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était forte. Voire plus forte que son humain. Et elle avait du caractère. Elle avait les tripes pour faire ça. Il avait compris, qu'elle disait ça juste pour sa propre sécurité et non la sienne. Elle était incorrigible. Les humains étaient incorrigibles. C'était lui le dragon. Il était plus fort que tous ces humains faibles. Bien sûr, qu'ils allaient réussir ! Et leur plan, aussi fou soit-il, marchera, car ils battront tous ces mauvais humains.

Son regard devait en dire long sur sa pensée, car sa cavalière finit par comprendre et sourit, résignée.

\- Tu as gagné. Allons détruire ces balistes alors. Ça risque d'être dangereux pour … eux, dit-elle en cognant son poing gauche dans sa paume droite.

Ravi, Krokmou acquiesça avec un grognement, avant de se remettre à bouger.

Les hommes au sol virent qu'ils se remettaient en mouvement et les regardèrent sceptique. Avec cette nouvelle menace, osaient-ils vraiment les provoquer ?

En volant en cercle à vitesse réduite, la viking pointa ses ennemis du doigt, avec cette même arrogance.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que seulement deux balistes peuvent nous arrêter ? Ne me faites pas rire ! Toutes vos flèches ne nous ont pas atteintes ! Deux balistes, qui sont plus lentes et faibles, ne pourront jamais nous avoir ! Allez, essayez un peu !

\- Des balistes plus lentes et faibles ? Elle est stupide cette femme.

\- Normal, c'est une femme.

Un homme, qui semblait être le chef de cette bande d'hommes dangereux fit un signe aux autres et tous pointèrent Astrid sur Krokmou avec leurs arcs. Astrid sourit, puis vit les balistes les viser également. Malgré sa confiance, une goutte de sueur descendit le long de sa nuque. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était d'une dangerosité sans norme. Harold allait sans doute la tuer pour ça. Sa dragonne aussi. Mais elle devait le faire. Et elle sentait que Krokmou ne serait pas contre l'idée. Après tout c'était lui qui voulait en découdre le plus vite possible avec cet obstacle. Mais là c'était vraiment dangereux. Ils n'avaient qu'une chance.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. On aura qu'une chance, pas deux.

Krokmou grogna juste légèrement, se concentrant dans ses prochaines manœuvres.

Et puis lorsque le chef hurla de tirer, toutes les flèches partirent d'un seul coup. Krokmou accéléra d'un coup pour toutes les éviter. Même si Astrid ne s'attendait pas à celle-là, lui, il s'y attendait. Il était plus vif que l'humaine et cela allait leur être bénéfique pour ce coup. Il le fallait s'ils voulaient survivre. Comme l'a dit sa partenaire de vol, ils n'auront qu'une seule chance.

* * *

 **Game of thrones - The Spoil of War part 2 (1.50)**

Lorsqu'il vit Krokmou foncer dans l'action, avec sa fiancée sur le dos, Harold arrêta de respirer. Actuellement, il n'avait jamais aussi peur que maintenant. C'était du suicide ! Mais Astrid avait forcément un plan, non ? Ou alors c'était son dragon qui agissait. Et c'était pire que tout alors ! Non, Astrid avait l'air calme. Elle contrôlait la situation. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Harold l'espérait. Ou sinon il allait la tuer. Et il tuera son dragon après. Ils étaient fous tous les deux pour oser faire ça. Ça lui apprendra à les mettre en équipe. Il repensera à deux fois dorénavant.

Son angoisse était telle, qu'il ne sentit même plus la propre panique de la dragonne, qu'il chevauchait. Celle-ci grognait, s'agitait, exprimer sa peur, son mécontentement. Pourtant, ayant toujours confiance en Harold, elle ne tenta rien. Elle ne pouvait que pleurer de panique par cette folie. Elle allait les tuer tous les trois, quand ça sera fini.

* * *

Étrangement, les hommes au sol ne fatiguèrent pas et continuèrent leurs lancées de flèches, mais cette fois, celles-ci furent accompagnées d'une lance de baliste. S'y attendant, Krokmou esquiva en penchant tout son corps vers la gauche avant de se redresser. Il s'attendait également à ce que la deuxième vienne tout de suite après, et l'esquiva en se penchant de l'autre côté aussi. En revanche, cette manœuvre ne lui laissa pas le temps d'esquiver toutes les flèches. Il les attendit, mais celles-ci ne venaient jamais. Ce fut là, qu'il vit, que sa cavalière avait sorti sa hache, et déviait ou cassait toutes les flèches. Il sourit. Il savait qu'ils pouvaient y arriver. Elle n'était pas sa cavalière officielle, mais elle était assez douée pour qu'ils fassent équipe.

Mais pour la suite, même Krokmou, qui est une furie nocturne, aussi vif et rapide que la foudre, ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il eut juste le temps de tourner la tête, d'entendre un lointain hurlement de panique d'une dragonne, et de sentir la peur de sa cavalière, qu'une autre lance de baliste fonça à toute vitesse vers lui. Elle était maintenant à un mètre de lui. Cette fois, il n'aura jamais le temps de l'esquiver. Il regarda la mort s'approcher, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Même pour lui, c'était impossible. La dernière chose dont il se souvient, fut un hurlement.

A SUIVRE.

* * *

 **Alalala encore un cliffhanger de Ranxshin59. Vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, non ? XD**

 **La suite devrait prendre moins de temps à arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

 **La prochaine fiction sera soit celle ci, soit "Je te sauverai". En fonction de comment j'avance.**

 **A bientôt mes loulous !**

 **R.S.59**


End file.
